The One Off
by GraciePie
Summary: This is what happens after In The Wee Small Hours So, put your blinders on if you've not seen it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One Off

By: GraciePie

Disclaimer: Listen y'all…Not mine, but Dick's. just so we're clear.

Chapter One

"Are you okay?" Bobby Goren looked at his partner, Alexandra Eames, inquisitively. It was the third time in an hour she'd gone to the bathroom. She kept coming back looking paler each time.

"Yeah…I'm…I'll be back." Alex barely got the words out of her mouth before running back towards the restroom, nearly taking out Detective Mike Logan in the process.

"Female troubles?" Mike smirked and raised his eyebrows in Bobby's direction. Bobby just looked at him.

"It's the third, excuse me, fourth time in an hour." Bobby looked back down at the file on his desk. "And it's only 10 in the morning."

"Well maybe I'll go get my partner in on this. They still go in teams, right?" Mike laughed to himself as he walked away, in search of his partner, Carolyn Barek.

Bobby shook his head and went back to his file. Alex came back in and sat back down at her desk across from him. She put her head down on her desk, hands flat out in front of her. Bobby poked her with his pen.

"How are you doing there, Detective?" He had a small grin on his face, trying to ease her into a laugh. It was not working.

"I'm going to ask Deakins if I can go home. I think I had some bad Chinese or something. Do you mind?" Alex looked pleadingly into her partner's eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you? I can get a cab back. And I can hold your hair back if you…you know…" Bobby looked off to the right of him, hearing approaching footsteps. It was Capt. Deakins.

"Alex, home now. Bobby, take her now. And make sure she's okay. Take the rest of the day off…and take your paperwork too." Deakins looked off to his right as he walked back to his office. Bobby and Alex followed his gaze. Mike winked at them before settling back into his chair.

"Well…Capt's orders." Alex pushed herself away from her desk and threw Bobby her keys.

On the drive to her apartment, Alex thought happy thoughts to herself to keep from having to have Bobby pull over – again. She smiled to herself. She thought of how nice it was to be back on speaking terms with her partner. Not since that awful night right after the case they were working on ended. Well, not that awful. Alex jumped at that thought and looked over at her partner, panicked.

"What, again!" Bobby reached for his turn signal.

"No, Bobby. You remember that night I came over…" Alex knew from the look in his eyes that he did. And he suddenly knew where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine…all Dick's

It was right after the trial. Mother, father and son all facing some charges involving rape and murder. Alex and Bobby left the courthouse shortly after Mike and Carolyn. Ron Carver was left talking to the victim's family. Bobby trotted down the stairs ahead of Alex.

"Bobby, wait up!" Alex hit the bottom of the stairs just as Bobby stopped to turn to her. His eyes were dark. "Do you want to eat?" Alex looked at him warily. There had been a highly emotional cross-examination of Alex by the defense attorney revealing her desire for a new partner, way back in the day. She had thought that Ron had dodged in front of the bullet for her, allowing her to explain why after five years she stuck around. She thought she and Bobby were okay; they had spoken briefly outside of the courtroom. The look in his eyes though made her doubt that they were in fact, okay.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Alex reached for her keys to avoid his intense stare.

"Yeah. Um, fine." Bobby strode off ahead of her to her car. To press the issue or not…Alex sighed and followed her partner to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm just using them for a second; I'll give em back, Dick.

Also, the song is "Beautiful" by The Smashing Pumpkins

Alex unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped aside to let Bobby in after her. It had been a silent car ride, except for the music, a song that poked at Bobby's ever-churning mind.

"…And I'm sure you know me well, as I'm sure you don't. You just can't tell who you'll love and who you won't love…"

"Mind if I use the bathroom?" Bobby didn't wait for a response. He ignored the shocked look on his partner's face and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the ledge of the bathtub and cradled his head in his hands. She had wanted a new partner. But now she didn't, or so she said. It had been a long week; his mother had been toyed with by the defense's private investigator. Alex looked concerned but…it caused him to doubt everything between them. And it made him mad. Why didn't she at least warn him? All four detectives were well aware of the defense's tactics. He went to the sink and stared into his own brown eyes, filled with a rage he didn't want to have. And he certainly didn't want to direct it at Alex.

Alex walked quietly past the bathroom door on her way to the bedroom. She listened for a second, hearing nothing. What was he doing in there?

"Bobby, are you all right?" No response.

Bobby? Pizza – yea or nay?" The door opened. "Pizza is fine," Bobby said coolly before passing by her to the living room, turning on the TV. Alex started back to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. Okay, he was hurt. She could understand that. But she was still here now, as a partner and a friend. She heard a throat clear behind her. She whirled around, the sweatshirt she was about to put on over he camisole falling to the floor.

"Bobby – "

"Did I scare you, Eames? I scared you in the beginning, and I'm scaring you now."

"Bobby, I just wasn't – "

"How could you not tell me?" He enunciated every word in a voice rife with pain and anger.

"Bobby, I forgot about it. I'm sorry – "

"Well you can forget it. I – I'm going. Forget about it. You wanted a new one, you got one." He turned to retrieve his coat from the kitchen, leaving Eames speechless in her bedroom. She ran after him and yanked him back by his collar. He turned suddenly, about to elbow her off of him when he stopped himself. She looked at him, rage flashing in her eyes now.

"Get out." She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'd be happy to have them, but Dick would miss them too much.

Bobby hailed a cab and got back to his place. He kicked open his door and threw his stuff on the floor. The phone rang. He grabbed a beer and let the machine pick it up.

"Goren, it's Logan. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a beer with Barek and me. Gimme a call. Ask Eames if she'd like to come. Oo-kay then." Bobby glared at the machine at the sound of Alex's name. It rang again.

"Bobby – " He threw his beer bottle at the machine as soon as her voice came on the line. He collapsed on his kitchen floor, shaking with rage. He reached under the sink for his gin and started drinking it straight out of the bottle. It got darker outside and he could hear the traffic passing. He'd never been this mad at her, never been mad at her at all actually. And now he could barely stand the sound of her voice. His last thought was of how he was going to explain this to Deakins in the morning.

Alex parked her car outside of his building, looking up to see if his light was on. That son of a bitch wasn't going to walk out on her. Not over something like this. She climbed the stairs to his apartment and pounded on the door.

"Bobby, let me in!" No answer. "I have a key!" No answer, no movements whatsoever. She unlocked his door and peered inside. All was dark. She could make out a figure in the kitchen on the floor. "Bobby?" The figure moved all of a sudden and stood up. Alex drew her gun. "Hands up! Get 'em up!"

"Eames, it's me." Bobby put his hands up anyway, to rub his head. The glimmerings of a hangover were in the works. "Put the gun down and shut the door before one of the – "

"Hey! Youse guys want to keep the noise down before I calls the police!"The next-door neighbor had stuck his out into the hallway.

"We are the police!" Alex kicked the door shut and put her weapon away.

"Don't be rude to my neighbors." Bobby opened the door back up and apologized to his neighbor. When he came back in, he was shooting daggers at her.

"How dare you come into my apartment, screaming a-and yelling like some banshee –"

"How dare you stomp your way out of my apartment and almost hit me in the process and say you're going to get another partner over – "

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Bobby knocked his phone off the cupboard and it landed with a clatter on the linoleum.

"Don't you tell me to shut up," Alex said quietly and deliberately, getting right up in Bobby's face.

"Shut up." He looked at her challengingly, daring her to do something.

"Make me." Alex and Bobby stared at each other, daring one or the other to do anything.

"Go on, get a new partner. I'm out of here." Alex turned to leave, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alex – " Bobby grabbed her arm, whirling her around. She reached out to smack him. He grabbed her other hand and pinned her to the cupboard. "Alex - " He leaned in and kissed her, hard. Alex's eyes went wide and struggled against her partner. He released her and stepped back. Alex turned away from him and placed her hands flat on the counter. What just happened there? And was she going to regret what she was about to do now?

"Bobby?" She turned to look at him. He was flushed and looking at her strangely. She walked over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling his face closer to hers. She kissed him back. He picked her up and carried her back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick's? Yes. Mine? No.

Also, another Pumpkins song – "Farewell & Goodnight"

Bobby woke up with a start. He had a dream about his mother, and was in a cold sweat. He calmed himself down. He got out of bed to grab a towel, wrapped it around himself and walked to the bathroom. He thought back on the argument he and Alex had had. Alex…oh my God. He walked back to his bedroom and found Alex asleep in his bed, curled up in a ball, brow furrowed. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed loudly. Alex awoke with a start and stared at Bobby.

"Bobby, what did we do." It was a statement. She plopped her head back down on the pillow. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning, I- I had a dream about my mother and I was going to take a shower. Go back to sleep." He started to walk back into the bathroom.

"Bobby, what are we going to do?" Alex got up and started to get dressed. "I have to go." She finished dressing and left. Bobby didn't stop her. He'd see her later at work.

Bobby drove in to work, another song infiltrating his mind.

"The sun shines, but I don't…you can tell, it's just as well…"

He walked into the squad room, Mike Logan nearly barreling into him.

"Listen, Goren, what went on with you and Eames last night? She's in there with Deakins right now."

"I – move, Logan." Bobby ran into Deakins' office. Alex was there. Deakins looked between his detectives, trying to figure out the looks each detective were giving each other.

"Look, Goren, she wants another partner. She said you were okay with it. Now, I don't know what is going on between you two, but I did get wind as to what happened in court yesterday. You are the best team I've got and you know it. Now, I'm sending you both to work separately. Goren and Logan, Eames and Barek. Nothing's permanent…I hope."

"Captain, it's really no problem. It can be permanent." Alex stood up and moved towards the door.

"No, no it's not all right. I said some stupid things last night. I was hurt. My mother – "

"Eames, Goren – get out there and work. Sort it out on your own time. Again, nothing's set in stone. Out." Deakins leaned back in his chair and exhaled loudly. What was going with them? And why did he put Goren with Logan? Deakins groaned loudly and silently hoped nothing would happen until everything was sorted out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Who do they belong to! Gimme a D! Gimme an I! Gimme a C! Gimme a K! What's that spell! DICK! WOOOO!

Carolyn Barek walked into work to find Alex sitting at Mike's desk waiting for her.

"What's going on, kid?" Carolyn put her purse in her desk and looked up at Alex.

"We're partners now. Bobby wanted a new one and he got it." Alex picked up her pen and started working on contacting witnesses for the case she and Carolyn would be working on.

"What do you mean he wanted a new partner? You two are like peanut butter and jelly. You go together." Carolyn stared over at her old partner who was poking at Bobby with a pen.

"It seems that he took what happened in court yesterday literally. He said he'd find a new partner and I beat him to it." Alex said all of this without once looking up at Carolyn, who was gaping at her. Without responding, Carolyn stomped over to Bobby and kicked his chair.

"What, oh, good morning Carolyn." Bobby looked back down at his work. Mike rolled his eyes at her.

"Seems Goren here is taking things a little too close to heart. Things were said. Now, I'm stuck with him." Logan put his feet up on his desk.

"Get your feet off her desk, Logan."

"It seems it's my desk now, Goren." Logan leaned back in his chair to add insult to injury. All of a sudden Logan fell over backwards.

"He said get your feet off my desk. Are you deaf?" Alex looked over at Mike and helped him up. "Bobby, can I talk to you? In the conference room?" She didn't wait for an answer. Bobby got up and followed her.

"Goren…stop pissing her off," Logan groaned, while he was getting up. Bobby ignored him.

"Listen, Bobby. What happened last night, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I started it. The argument, er, everything else, it was my fault." Bobby went over to her and touched her arm. "Do you really want to be separated? I won't let what happened tear us apart. What happened, happened and I'm not sorry, but, well no. I am sorry. I didn't mean – "

"Bobby, you're sorry for the accusations but not the, other stuff, is what you're saying?"

"Yeah, basically. But I can move on from it if you can.." Bobby looked at Alex hopefully.

"Yeah. Okay. But it's not going to be exactly the way it was before. It will take time." Alex squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "Lots of precious time."

"Leave it to you to quote a song. I can deal with that. Let's go let Deakins know." Bobby held the door open for her. She gave him a smile small and walked past him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, Dick's.

A/N – I feel like the Criminologist from "Rocky Horror Picture Show" in this first paragraph. It just amused me. Carry on…R&R, s'il vous plait.

It took time for the two detectives to get back into the groove, but it happened. And the evening of pleasure, so to speak, was never spoken of again. Deakins and company were all relieved. Three months later was the day of never-ending puking.

"Alex, I thought you said it was Chinese." Bobby looked back at her nervously.

"Bobby I didn't think it could be this! Pull over!" Alex puked some more. Bobby sat stock still in the driver's seat, contemplating what this meant. He had to go to the drug store. He had to know for sure.

"Thanks. Deakins sent you with me to hold my hair back, not eyeball the steering wheel." Alex put her seat belt back on.

"Listen, let's go and get a test…to be sure." Bobby looked over at Alex carefully, not knowing how she'd take it.

"Yeah, there's a Wal-Greens around my apartment. Stop there."

Bobby pulled into the parking lot. Leaving Alex in the car, he walked into the store to get the necessary accoutrements for finding out how you're life will end up. So to speak. He spotted what he needed by the condoms and lube section. Another guy was standing there, contemplating the choices in front of him. To Bobby's surprise, the man picked up a pregnancy test. The guy looked over at him.

"Am I in your way?"

"Oh, no. Um, are those a good choice?" Bobby looked at the box. A digital pregnant, not pregnant read out. Sounded good.

"Well, bud, these would've been a good choice," the man pointed to the condoms, "but it's a bit late for that isn't it!" The guy nudged Bobby in the ribs. Bobby gave him the smile he usually saved for perps in the interrogation room.

"I see. Well, thanks." Bobby grabbed two boxes and walked to the cashier.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, holding the test in her hands.

"I don't know if it's working or not. It keeps blinking at me. Leave it to a man to get the most high tech thing out there."

"Well, we want to know for sure, right?" Bobby paced the living room floor back at Alex's. There was a knock at the door. Bobby walked over and opened it. Carolyn.

"Hey, Goren. I just came to see how Alex was doing. Mike told me – "

"Bobby, it's positive. How are we – " Alex stopped where she stood, not knowing someone was standing in the living room. Someone besides Bobby.

"What's positive?" Carolyn saw what her friend was holding in her hands. "Oh my God. Alex, are you sure?"

"I've got another one in the bathroom I just peed on so…we'll know soon. But this one is positive."

"Well, who's the lucky guy? I never knew – " Carolyn stopped, seeing the look on Bobby's face out of the corner of her eye. "Bobby? You?" Bobby looked at Alex, as if she could make Carolyn disappear.

"Yeah, me Carolyn."

"Bobby, stop." Alex gave him a shut up or die look.

"Well. What Alex? Are you embarrassed that I'll be the father of your child? Are you upset it's not your dead husband?" Bobby turned away from Alex and looked at Carolyn. "If you say anything to anybody, Mike, Deakins, anybody…" And with that he walked out of Alex's apartment,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick. So with that in mind "1, 2, better not sue!" – Homer Simpson

A/N – Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry about Bobby's attitude there but…maybe this will cheer you up….but I'm not guaranteeing everything will stay honky-dory…Ideas are welcome! Also, The ALALA is a line break. Does anyone have any suggestion on how to fix that? Okay, enjoy.

Alex stared at the door. Carolyn stared with her but snapped out of it first.

"He didn't sound mad." Carolyn looked over at her friend who now had tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"I can't believe he just walked out. He's having such a hard time with his mom after the whole private investigator thing. But – "

"No, Alex. The 'but' is when the hell did this happen? I didn't even know you guys were together." Carolyn looked at her friend accusingly. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Carolyn, there was nothing to tell. That morning you came in and I was your partner for a half a second? The night before Bobby and I got into a huge fight. Huge. And he kissed me. I kissed him back. He carried me to bed and after that following morning we agreed that we wouldn't speak of it. That's it. Until now." Alex walked over to her couch and laid down.

"Alex, do you want me to talk to him? I'd ask Mike but…"Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. They'd both heard Bobby.

"No that's all right. He'll cool off. If I know anyone it's Bobby."

ALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALA

"Logan."

"Logan, Goren. I need to talk to you." Bobby was in the cab he'd hailed outside of Alex's.

"Sure, man. Is it a case?"

"No. Alex is pregnant." Bobby shook his head as he said the words, still not believing them.

"Yeah? Man, Alex is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Or are you jealous?" Mike was just kidding, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he understood. "I'll meet you at the bar."

Mike Logan walked into the bar near Bobby's apartment. He found Bobby sitting in the back, nursing a beer and looking miserable. "Hey, Goren,"

"Logan." Bobby knocked back the rest of his beer and signaled the waitress.

"Sooo…what happened?" Logan ordered and sat back into the booth.

"That day we were fighting – "

"Oh, you mean the day I got knocked backwards off my chair? Yeah, I remember that. Go on."

"So, yeah. The night before that we got into a big fight and some things were said and all of a sudden I was kissing her…and then she was kissing me. And there you have it. We agreed not to talk about it and moved on. Now here we are. And I said some pretty nasty things just before I left her apartment just now. Carolyn's over there."

"I see."

"I didn't mean it. I said something about her dead husband and…I feel bad but…what am I supposed to do? I wasn't planning on this. I don't know…"

"Goren. Shut up. Go back to her apartment and apologize to her. Right now. You want her to keep it, yeah?"

"Yeah." Bobby looked up at Logan. "But I don't know what she wants to do."

"Well…stop talking to me and go ask her. For such a smart guy…" Mike smirked and started drinking his beer.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby threw some money down on the table and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dick made them and he can break them just as easily!

Bobby walked into work the next morning full of trepidation. He had avoided going to Alex's. He still wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He had acted like a jerk and he knew it. Alex was already at her desk, starting on her paperwork. Bobby took a seat as his desk across from her and stared at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Bobby looked at her closely. She was pale and had some bags under her eyes. He felt like she looked. And it was no one's fault but his.

"I stopped throwing up." Alex held up a package of saltines. "And I stopped crying." With that she focused back on her paperwork. Bobby looked at her while she wrote. He nodded to himself and got on his share of work.

Alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Carolyn and Mike sat at their desks, each separately trying to eavesdrop on Alex and Bobby and trying not to let the other know they knew what was going on.

"So you know then?" Mike asked Carolyn.

"Know what?"

"About Eames and Goren."

"What about them?"

"Barek, don't play coy with me. About the proverbial bun in the oven. And it being Bobby's."

Carolyn looked up at Mike, giving him a death glare. "Why don't you just get on your desk and announce it? Jeez. How did you know?"

"Goren called me, had me meet him at the bar last night to discuss it. How did you know?"

"Oh, well, I decided to check in on her and Bobby was there and out came Alex with the test. They got into a fight and he bolted. She was kind of upset."

"Yeah, he told me what he said. I told him to go talk to her. Looks like he did; they're getting along fine."

"No, he didn't. I was there with her all night. I was late this morning because I had to stop home for clothes because everything of Alex's is too small."

"You're not fat." Mike looked at her jokingly, knowing it was the height between the two female detectives Carolyn was referring to.

"You – you're an ass. He never came though. No calls either. She's keeping it though. After what she went through with her sister, she thinks it's the right time. Well, really now or never was what she said. What's Bobby's opinion?"

"If he wants her to have it? Oh, definitely. I told him to talk to her. He never listens to me."

"No one listens to you, Mike. How long have you been here?" Carolyn smirked at her partner. "Just getting you back for the fat jibe."

"Haha. Hey, where are they going?" Mike looked over at Alex and Bobby who were heading towards the elevators.

"Well it's a good thing we're detectives, huh?" Carolyn and Mike started to follow them when Deakins opened his door.

"Can I see you two for a minute?" Carolyn and Mike obliged, sitting down in the captain's office.

"So, just what is going on between Goren and Eames?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Carolyn looked Deakins right in the eye.

"I mean, they're acting funny."

"No offense sir but, what do you mean?" Mike looked at Deakins, eyebrows raised. Deakins was on to something. Bobby and Alex weren't usually this quiet.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't need them coming back in here asking for new partners again. Thanks." Deakins resumed his paperwork as Logan and Barek left his office. Something was up and he didn't like being left out of the loop. He just hoped they stayed together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These are Dick's, and he loves them very much.

Alex walked to the elevators, acutely aware that Bobby was following her. If he didn't want this baby then fine, he didn't have to be there. But she just couldn't imagine that he'd do something like that. He was a little out there, but he was a sweet guy once you got to know him. And this baby, while completely unexpected, was not a bad thing. She could deal. And this time, Alex thought to herself ruefully, she wouldn't have to hand it over to some one else. Bobby cleared his throat behind her, trying to get her attention.

"Bobby, I'm not discussing this here. Follow me home when we get out and we'll talk then." Alex stepped onto the elevator and pressed down.

"Where are you going?" Bobby held the elevator door open, waiting for her response.

"I'm out of crackers." She pushed his hand away from the door and they mercifully shut. Sometimes he could be annoying. Why didn't he just come back last night if he wanted to talk? God knows she was up. Poor Carolyn sat up with her all night, trying to make her laugh by describing the amusing qualities this child could be born with. The elevator reached the ground level, the doors opening up to reveal Carolyn and Mike.

"Eames, come with us." Mike grabbed her arm and gently steered her towards the exit.

"Easy, Mike. I need more crackers. It's about all I can stomach right now." Alex covered her mouth with her hand, remembering what Bobby had said last night before he stormed out.

"Chill, Eames. He told me. Has he talked to you yet?

"No. Well, he wants to, but I don't want to discuss it here. I don't even want to discuss it now. And you guys need to make yourselves less conspicuous when you're trying to eavesdrop on someone." Alex raised her eyebrow at Carolyn, who blushed.

"Sorry, Alex. You know, he wants you to keep it." Carolyn looked at Mike, who was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what he told me. So you don't have anything to worry about. Except Deakins."

"Deakins knows!" Alex looked between the two of them in disbelief.

"No, he knows something's up though. I think he's just worried that he going to have to stick Goren and I together again." Mike smirked at Alex. "Just watch it. Talk to him and stop acting weird."

Meanwhile, back on the 11th floor…

Bobby sat back down at his desk, looking in the garbage can. Alex had thrown out her saltine wrappers.

"What are we looking at?" Deakins had come up behind Bobby. Deakins followed Bobby's eyes to the garbage can. "Saltines? Please tell me they're yours."

"Uh, no sir. They are not." Bobby shifted in his seat, getting back to his paperwork.

"She's pregnant again? God love her. I know she was upset after – "

"Well, I don't know sir. If she is, she hasn't said anything yet. I've got to finish this for Carver, if you don't mind." Bobby looked up at Deakins, who was giving him a weird look.

"Well, okay Goren. I'll let you get back to it." Deakins went back into his office. Bobby exhaled loudly. This would not go well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dick's

A/N: Okay, I may be wrong but in the episode in which Alex has the baby, "FPS", I could've sworn at the end he said it was a girl and the weight of the baby. I cannot find anything to back me up on this; I even went so far as to rent the 3rd season from Blockbuster…but they didn't have it. If I'm right, so be it. If I'm wrong, creative license. Forgive me.

Alex beat Bobby to her apartment. They hadn't spoken the rest of the day, except to collaborate on work related issues. Alex met Bobby at her door. "Want something to drink? I may as well get rid of the beer. I'm not going to be drinking it anytime soon."

"Yeah…so you are keeping it?" Bobby took the beer Alex handed him.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Alex gave him a stony look.

"Do you want to keep it?" Bobby took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for Alex to do the same.

"Do you even have to ask? After what I went through after I had my niece? It'd be nice to actually keep someone that comes out of there."

"Er, yeah. I can see that." Bobby grimaced a little at Alex's bluntness. "I didn't mean what I said the other day. I just didn't understand why you were giving me that look."

"I gave you that look because I didn't want anybody to know. We're partners and friends and if someone had found out about what happened that night…well you could imagine the rumors. Neither of us needs that."

"Well, they would've figured it out eventually." Bobby raised his eyebrow at Alex, a small grin inching its way across his face.

"You have a point. Listen, I'm keeping this baby. I know you are my partner and friend, but will you be here for this baby?" Alex hoped she knew the answer, but she needed to ask, to be sure. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes and broke eye contact with him.

"Alex, even if this baby weren't mine, do you think for a second you could keep me from helping you? I still have all the books…never mind." Bobby got up, embarrassed.

"What books? Pregnancy books? Seriously? Whom else did you knock up?" Alex got up and punched him in the arm teasingly.

"They were from when you had your niece. I got curious." He grinned at her openly now. "So…a baby. Now what?"

"Is that one of the titles? Kidding. Well apparently Deakins thinks we're acting weird – "

"I forgot to tell you. Deakins came by while you were downstairs. He saw the saltine wrappers and asked if you were pregnant again. He said you were a saint for going through it again."

"Oh man. Well, we have to tell him. What if we get split up? I don't want to split up." Alex felt the tears coming back.

Bobby felt good to hear her say that, the feeling cut short by the fact that getting split up was a real possibility. "Listen, Alex. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe he'll put you with Carolyn and me with Logan; that way it won't be so bad but don't worry about it now." Bobby fidgeted for a second. "Alex? I really am sorry for what I said though. I didn't mean it."

"I hoped you didn't. I just wanted to hear it from you. I forgive you though, if you forgive me for trying to change partners on you."

"Done. Hungry? You have the best Italian place right around the block from you." Bobby went to grab their coats.

"You know I am. This doesn't change anything though, right? Just two people having a baby not in a relationship…"

"Are you kidding? We're not being terribly original I'm afraid. We'll get over it though. Time for food." Bobby smiled at her warmly and helped her into her coat. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick.

A/N – Okay we're going with creative license  Thanks for clearing that up, and for the sweet reviews!

Deakins was waiting for his two best detectives to get into work the next morning. Logan and Barek were acting weird now too. Something was definitely up. If it were just another surrogacy nobody would be acting like this. Oh here they come, Deakins thought, now for the show to begin. Deakins walked to his door. "Eames, Goren – my office."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other, both knowing what was going to happen. They looked over at Mike and Carolyn, who mouthed good luck to them. They took a seat in Deakins' office.

"Okay. For the past couple of days you guys and Logan and Barek have been acting funny. They won't budge on what's going on, so I want to hear it from you. Talk." Deakins looked at his detectives expectantly.

Bobby looked at Alex. Alex rubbed her eyes with one hand and gripped the arm of the chair with the other. He wished there was something he could do to make this less stressful. She had already told him the morning sickness had come back, and with a vengeance. "Sir, I can talk to you alone, if Eames doesn't mind." Alex looked at her partner gratefully and before Deakins had a chance to say anything bolted out of the room.

"Sir, it's the morning sickness."

"I knew it. So, it'll be the same deal as last time. Maybe you can get Bishop again? Or team up with Logan – "

"Sir, eh, sorry. The baby's not for her sister." Bobby looked his captain in the eye. "It's mine."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom… 

"Alex? Are you okay?" Carolyn followed Alex after she bolted from Deakins' office. "How'd he take it?"

Alex came out of the stall and splashed water on her face. Morning sickness sucked. "You know, I got a wave of nausea just as we sat down and then he started talking and I'm just lucky Bobby was there."

"What'd Bobby do?"

"He offered to talk to him alone. Saved me from puking in his office. Let's go back out there." Alex and Carolyn walked out of the bathroom only to find Deakins waiting for them.

"Alex, I need to speak with you and Bobby together." Deakins stalked off.

"You'll be fine. Good luck." Carolyn slipped back to her desk while Alex walked back into the office.

"Sorry, sir. I'm sure Bobby told you what happened." Alex looked at her captain, not able to read the expression on his face.

"How could you two do this? How could you jeopardize your future as partners together? What were you thinking? Some one, jump in anytime here." Deakins looked at both of them pointedly.

"Sir, " Alex started, "it was a one off. We were fighting and all of our emotions got the best of us. It just happened. Nothing more, just I happened to get a parting gift is all."

"Eames, I appreciate the stab at some humor, but really this is not the time. How are you guys going to do this?"

"I will work until I have to go on leave, Goren will be present for the birth and then he'll get another partner until I come back. Same as last time. Sort of. And when I come back to work we'll have childcare all sorted out. I think my sister owes me one. Sorry, no more stabs at humor, I promise." Alex sat back in her chair. The hormones made her a little bolder than usual. Bobby was gaping at her and Deakins had a whisper of a smile playing on his lips.

"It seems she's planned it all out. Just, the question of partners…" Bobby looked at Deakins hoping he'd forgiven them.

"I should switch you guys up. Aside from this baby, no other funny business is going on? You aren't planning on eloping and I all of a sudden have to explain how I ended up with two Detective Gorens?"

"No sir, no Vegas." Alex looked over at Bobby hopefully. It was all going to be okay.

"Then fine. You guys can stay together. Alex, I have something for you." Deakins reached into his desk and pulled out a wrapped box. "I figured you might need these. Open them at your desk and then both of you get back to work. And just keep quiet about what's going on. I don't want anyone else getting the idea that there's more going on than there is." Deakins dismissed them with a nod. Alex and Bobby walked back to their desks. Mike and Carolyn were waiting with bated breath.

"So, Goren. I get stuck with you again?" Mike elbowed Bobby in the arm.

"No, it seems were sticking together." Bobby looked over at Alex and smiled faintly at her.

"Deakins gave me this. I have to open it." Alex opened her package up. Saltines. All four detectives turned to look at their captain's office. Deakins smiled and waved, and went back to his work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sooo not freakin' mine – All Dick's, yo.

A/N – Um…nothing dire. Just thanks for the reviews. Y'all have made this insomniac very happy. And if y'all have any ideas, I'll welcome them with open arms.

Alex sat at her kitchen table drinking water, while Carolyn was over drinking coffee. Alex looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Carolyn please, just a sip."

Carolyn looked up from the magazines they were looking at. "Alex, I would love to feed your addiction, but I cannot be held responsible for you ending up with an even more hyperactive version of Bobby. Gives me chills." Carolyn moved her coffee cup further away from Alex. Bobby had gotten back into his pregnancy books, why he had them Carolyn wasn't sure but Bobby and Alex lost it every time some one commented on it. No coffee, no sushi, no fish…Carolyn felt bad for her friend. Alex had argued with Bobby about it to no end, reminding him that a- she was a cop and cops need coffee and b- she drank coffee in moderation while she was pregnant before. Alex was looking longingly at her coffee again. "Look, Alex. Take it. Just don't say anything to Bobby. I don't need him pointing out highlighted passages about the evils of coffee. Does he drink it around you?"

Alex sighed and grabbed the cup. "He hides it. He goes into the interrogation room and downs it. I'll bet he gets at least 3 cups going. He's driving me nuts. And, I don't know if you've noticed, he's got Mike in on this." Alex smiled wryly at Carolyn. She looked at Alex in astonishment.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I caught him hiding the coffee. In Deakins' office. He wasn't too pleased." Alex gulped down the last of Carolyn's coffee and threw out the cup. The door opened and in walked Bobby and Mike.

"Look, he says his wife drank coffee and even a little wine when the mood struck her when she was pregnant with his kids. Deakins was pissed. I'm done with – you guys are supposed to be out shopping." Mike dropped the pizza box he was carrying on the kitchen table. Bobby followed him into the kitchen.

"Look, that was in the seventies. Nobody knew anything. I had an ex-girlfriend whose mom smoked while she was pregnant with her. What are you guys doing here?" Bobby hid the coffee cup he was carrying behind his back.

"Bobby, what is that? Is that coffee? Because if it is I'm leaving and I'm going to the grocery store to buy all the coffee in the free world, and you're not going to stop me." Alex tried looking behind his back but he stopped her. "Bobby. Okay it's official – no say in what the kid's named. I'll let people draw straws in the squad room. If you end up with a daughter named Leonard Lawrence, it's your own damn fault." Alex gave up and sat back down in her chair, rubbing her belly. She was now six months along. They were forcing her to work half days in the station and do paperwork at home. Some how some of their colleagues had gotten wind that Alex was pregnant again, and knew it was her baby this time. No one knew it was Bobby's as well; they just figured he was acting just as weird as he always was. Only Carolyn, Mike and Deakins knew the circumstances behind the paternity. Everything was going well. The only thing that was getting to Alex was the coffee thing and the fact that only Mike and Bobby knew the sex of the baby. She had had her sonogram and gotten the very high tech pictures of their baby. She had brought one to the squad room and put it in a frame on her desk. Bobby had gone with her and managed to get the technician to tell him the baby's sex. And Mike got Bobby drunk after work and got it out of him. But Mike was driving Carolyn nuts. She was trying to throw her friend a baby shower and wanted Alex to have everything she needed. Mike said he would take care of it. Mike was piling pizza onto his plate. "Look ladies, we thought you were going shopping for baby clothes so we got this pizza loaded. Sorry."

"What did you put on it?" Alex's curiosity was piqued. She looked inside the box. "Oooh, sausage and peppers. Bobby could you hand me a plate?" Bobby handed her a plate and a napkin. "Mike, how are we supposed to go baby clothes shopping when we don't know what the sex is because you two won't tell us?"

"Alex, you said yourself you wanted it to be a surprise." Bobby bit down on his dripping slice of pizza, getting sauce all over his chin.

"I have a right to change my mind. Here's that napkin back." She wiped his chin off for him, not noticing the looks Mike and Carolyn gave each other.

"God, you're not even together and you make me sick." Carolyn rolled her eyes at them. "Mike, don't they make you sick?" Carolyn's phone rang. "Barek? Yes…we're on our way." Carolyn closed her phone and turned to Mike. "Grab a to go box; we have a case."

"I wish I were on a case." Alex looked longingly at Bobby's leather folder, knowing all the things that were in there, stuff she was itching to look at. Station half days weren't terribly exciting. She wasn't allowed to go out on cases, just help out once Bobby got back.

"Yeah, well, we don't need anyone knocking you out. This is our baby too you know." Carolyn gave her friend a hug goodbye. "I left those magazines there for you, and call me if you need anything."

"Bye kid. We'll call you tomorrow." Mike followed his partner out. Alex looked at the door and sighed. She turned back to find Bobby looking at her, with a faraway look on his face.

"Bobby – snap out of it." Alex started cleaning up the dishes. "What'd you guys do today?" Bobby loaded the dishwasher for Alex and wrapped up the rest of the pizza for tomorrow.

"Well, we did some baby shopping and stopped for the pizza for dinner. Then we decided to come back here and wait for you guys to get home but you foiled our plans." Bobby reached for his coat. "I'm going to get going. I've got some things to do before I go see my mother tomorrow." His eyes got dark for a minute, but they cleared by the time he looked back up at her.

"Oh. I was going to ask you to rub my legs. Not to weird you out, but they were cramping on and off all day and Carolyn drew the line." Alex walked past him to the living room. "Did you tell your mom about the baby yet?" She looked at him carefully.

"Not yet. She hasn't had a really good day since…well, you know. I'm really sorry Alex, but I have to go." He awkwardly gave her a hug goodbye. He patted her belly gently. He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'll get you back tomorrow, promise." He gave her a small smile, but it was only on his face and not in his eyes. Alex saw it and walked him out.

"'Bye Bobby." She shut the door behind her. What was all that about? She decided to go to bed early, providing the baby didn't get all riled up. She put on her nightgown and got under the covers. She pulled a sonogram out from under her pillow and looked at it for a while. As if on cue, the baby kicked. And kicked. And kicked. Alex sighed, rubbed her stomach and turned on the tv. This kid had other plans for her sleep schedule.

Meanwhile, at Bobby's apartment… 

Bobby called Carmel Ridge, where his mother was institutionalized. "I need to know how she's doing. I need something before I come up there." He waited for Doctor Shimo to come on the line. "Hello, yes this Robert. Is she? I'll be up as soon as possible." Bobby hung up the phone and exhaled roughly. She had another break, and this time she was physically ill, not just in her head. She had a fever going and it wasn't looking good. He had gotten the call right as he and Mike decided to head up to Alex's. He didn't say anything to anyone, and he itched to get out as soon as he could. He didn't want to worry Alex, and he made it sound like he was just going for his regular visit. He went to his room and grabbed a bag, filling it with clothes and all the other things he'd need. He made sure everything was off and locked his apartment.

A/N – This was longer, but I felt it rambled on at times. Eh, let me know what you thought. Chapter 14 will be along shortly. Thanks for hanging with me!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The owner of these characters. Who is Dick Wolf?

Bobby walked over to his mother's bed. She was sleeping fitfully, the doctor told him. Between leaving home and arriving at his mother's side, his mother's fever had broken. She was going to be okay. It relieved Bobby a little to know that she wasn't in so much pain. His mother started to shift on the bed. She opened her eyes and focused on him.

"Bobby?" She struggled to keep contact with him. Her eyes kept closing, and opening and closing.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm here. How are you?"

"Bobby? Where's Bobby?" Frances frowned at her son. "You're not…what did you do to him?" There was a knock at the door. Dr. Shimo crossed the threshold warily.

"Frances, are you awake?" Dr. Shimo approached Frances carefully. She was still eyeballing Bobby, her eyes narrowed. She reached up and slapped Bobby.

Inwardly, Bobby sighed. Bobby helped Dr. Shimo control his mother while an orderly came in to sedate her. When Frances was calmed down enough, Bobby and the doctor walked out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Robert. The good news is she has snapped out of that flu she had. She's doing good physically." Dr. Shimo patted Bobby on the back.

"Listen, just let me know when she has a good day. I need to tell her something important. Whether she'll retain it or not…She should know though." Bobby turned to leave. Dr. Shimo let him go. Bobby walked out to the parking lot and started his car. He looked at his phone – five messages all coming from Alex. He called her back. He got her answering machine. "Alex, it's Bobby. I won't be back tonight." He turned off his phone. He sat in the car and thought about everything. He was upset about his mother. He wanted to tell her about the baby, let her know her boy was going to be a father. Her one and only grandchild would be here in 3 months. He wanted her to know, she deserved to know. But would she even remember? Would she have another break? What if she got sick again and he never got to tell her. The sun started setting; the visitors' lot was nearly empty. Bobby thought about Alex and their baby. Her family would be there and love this baby. Her mother would make a good grandmother; she had tons of practice. His child would only know her side of the family. And what if this child ended up like Frances? What if…? The sky grew darker. Robert Goren did something he hadn't done for a long time. He put his head down and cried for all the things he couldn't bring himself to think out loud.

Alex's… 

It had been a bad day at work. Alex had gone in for the swing shift. Her legs kept cramping, her hands were cramping from the paperwork, the baby kept kicking and just as she got home she got a message from Bobby saying he wouldn't be home. Well that was just great. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and snuggle in bed watching "What NOT TO Wear." She was so wiped out and it was only nine thirty at night. Her cell phone rang. "Eames? Bobby, what- " Bobby was hysterical on the phone. It scared her more than anything. Robert Goren did not succumb to hysterics. "Bobby! Slow down, calm down, I can't understand you!" All she got out of him was Carmel Ridge. Something happened to his mother. Still on the phone with him she grabbed her keys and got in her car, knowing it was illegal to drive and talk at the same time. She didn't care.

Bobby… 

Bobby hung up his phone and got out of his car. After he had calmed down from his first breakdown, he started the car and drove away, almost to the gate. His phone rang again. Hoping now that it was Alex, he picked it up without looking.

"Robert, it's Dr. Shimo. Come back now, she's not doing good." And then he hung up. Bobby whipped his car around. He ran back into the facility and ran right into Dr. Shimo.

"What is it? What's wrong?" But Bobby concentrated on the doctor's face.

"I'm sorry – " Dr. Shimo was cut off. Bobby took off behind him and ran into his mother's room. There was another doctor he had seen before, along with a nurse. They looked up, both startled and apologetic. "Robert, I'm sorry. It just happened. As soon as I hung up with you, it was over. She was gone."

"How did this happen?" Bobby was eerily calm.

"You know we have to do the autopsy. I think it was cardiac arrest."

"I'll be back for the arrangements. I have to go." Bobby all but staggered out of the building. As soon as he got back into the car he called Alex. And for the second time, he lost it again. He could barely get the words out to her, to let her know what happened. Every time he tried to say it, he thought about all he wanted to tell her, about the baby, and he started sobbing all over again. He got Carmel Ridge out of his mouth. He sobbed a little longer and just gave up, turning off the phone.

When Alex got there, his car was nearly the only one in the parking lot. She pulled up next to him, got out and opened the passenger side door. "Bobby? Bobby, I am so sorry." She put her hand over his. He jumped at her touch. He kept staring out the windshield, a blank expression on his face, lips moving but no sound. She tried again. "Bobby, get in my car, I'll drive you home. I'll get your car towed." He didn't acknowledge her, but did as she said. She began to drive. She looked over at him and saw silent tears rolling down his face. He cried himself to sleep. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, the baby kicking her in the ribs just as she did so. They arrived at Alex's place. She helped him up the stairs and let him in. She directed him towards the bedroom and tucked him in. He was wordless as she did all this. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Alex sat by his side, watching him, making sure he was still breathing. She rubbed his forehead affectionately before leaving the room to call Lewis. She had to tell him about Frances, and maybe get him to tow Bobby's car to her apartment. She flopped down on her couch and started making phone calls.

Later 

Alex opened the door. Lewis stepped inside and gave her a hug.

"Whoa, Alex. Bobby didn't tell me you were helping your sister again." Lewis blushed and handed her Bobby's car keys. "His car's behind your building. How are you?"

"What do you mean he didn't tell you?" Alex was confused.

"He didn't tell me. Listen, is he asleep?"

"Yeah, he's been passed out for hours now."

"Have him call me when he wakes up. I have to work tomorrow. I'll stop by again too. If you need anything, let me know." Lewis started to leave.

"Lewis? This isn't my sister's baby. It's mine. And Bobby's." She stood by the door, taking in his genuinely shocked face. "He really didn't tell you did he?"

"Sorry, Alex. He didn't. Not a peep." He hugged her goodbye again. "Call, anytime, for anything. And congratulations." He left. Alex was left alone with her own demons now. Why wouldn't he tell Lewis? He was his best friend. She padded back to her room. She found Bobby sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Bobby?" She went to his side and sat down next to him. The silent tears again. She rubbed his back and his tears came faster and harder. He sobbed and hiccupped. She laid him down on his stomach and kept trying to comfort him. He wouldn't look at her when he flipped over. He rested his huge hand on her belly, his long fingers spreading across the expanse. He inhaled raggedly and turned himself around, facing the window. Alex pulled the blankets over both of them and wrapped her arms around him best she could. The baby started kicking again. Bobby jumped. "Alex? Please, can you…I need to…" He nodded off before finishing his sentence. Alex turned onto her back, making sure his breathing was steady. Only then did she let her tears flow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Is Dick's, is not mine.

A/N – Again, thanks for all the great reviews. Note to Lallyb…man, I'm not that cruel! Also, a couple chapters back the song Alex quoted was "Got My Mind Set On You" by the late, great George Harrison. And did anyone get the Leonard Lawrence crack in chapter 13?

Mike and Deakins stood near the entrance of the church. Deakins' wife Angie was talking to Carolyn. Bobby was with Lewis, receiving sympathies from the guests who had come to Frances' funeral. Alex stood off to the side of Bobby, rubbing her stomach and back simultaneously. Her hair was limp, not just fine but limp now. Her back was killing her, her eyes were permanently rimmed red and her face was white as a ghost. Bobby didn't look much better. He had the beginnings of a beard going and he looked smaller somehow. He hadn't talked to her the next morning; instead he had gotten on the phone with Lewis, who came down to help him plan the funeral. Alex had called Deakins to let him know what happened. Soon after that phone call Mike and Carolyn showed up, bestowing beer and coffee and Mike had made lasagna. Alex was touched. Bobby barely noticed. He holed up in Alex's spare bedroom with Lewis, only coming out to use the bathroom. Carolyn had brought food in for both of them. Lewis had taken a double take at her. Carolyn told Alex about it and that was the first time anyone had cracked a smile the whole day. Mike tried to get in the spare room but Bobby shut him out. Alex, whose nesting instincts kicked in nearly a week before, started cleaning things and getting ready for guests after the funeral. Now here they were. Mike broke away from Deakins and came over to Alex.

"How's the kid hanging?" Mike poked her in the belly gently.

"Baby's fine, I'm okay. It's Bobby I'm worried about. This is the first time he's opened his mouth in four days." Alex reached out to touch Bobby's arm as he walked towards them. "You holding up?"

"I guess so. It's time to go to the cemetery." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You need a ride, Goren? I've got you covered." Mike patted Bobby on the arm, meant to comfort. Bobby flinched slightly, covering his discomfort quickly.

"Ah – Mike, I'll drive with him." Alex turned to Bobby. "I need to talk to you." Bobby turned his gaze down to the floor and walked towards the cars. "I'm forever following him towards vehicles." Alex gave Mike a hug goodbye, waved to Deakins and his wife and made her way over to Lewis. He was chatting with Carolyn. "I'm sorry to break this up but Bobby and I are heading to the cemetery now. We'll see you there." Lewis and Carolyn gave her a hug each and turned back to their conversation. Lewis and Carolyn…well, stranger things have happened.

In the car Bobby was quiet, as was the norm lately. "Bobby, you have to talk to me." He turned his head to her slightly, to let her know he was listening. "I'm so sorry about your mother, but we all need you too. This baby needs you. I…need you." Alex had arrived at the cemetery, noting that they were the first ones there. Now she had Bobby's attention.

"Alex…I never got to tell her! I didn't tell anyone, not even Lewis! I wanted her to be the first to know! Sh-she had another fit, she had to be sedated and, and…I couldn't tell her, Alex! She'll never know." Bobby started to sob again. "I just…wanted her to know first," he said when he'd calmed down.

"Bobby, I'm sorry – "

"Stop! Stop saying you're sorry. It's not your fault." Bobby turned away from her and got out of the car. Alex followed suit, running as best she could to catch up with him.

"Bobby, I'm not even going to pretend to know how you feel. But don't shut yourself off to us. Mike, Carolyn, everyone – we're all worried about you." Alex grabbed his arm, but Bobby suddenly stopped. She realized why. They were staring at his mother's casket.

"I just wanted to make her proud." Bobby said it so quietly Alex almost didn't hear him.

"She was. I'm sure now she knows all you went through for her." The baby kicked her in the ribs and she grimaced. Bobby caught the look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just, he or she has been quite active lately." Alex looked down at her belly, smiling wistfully. "We're lucky, you know?" Bobby gave her a half grin and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we are lucky." Cars started pulling up along side the cemetery road. Mike and The Deakins' were coming towards them, followed by Dr. Shimo and Lewis and Carolyn. Bobby caught Alex's eye. "Looks like he gave up his crush on you." He smiled at Alex, the first smile she'd seen from him in a while. He and Alex walked towards the chairs set up in front of the casket, joining their family and friends.

Alex's apartment… 

Carolyn and Alex were in the kitchen getting together various snacks and beverages for the people that were flooding Alex's apartment after the funeral. Bobby was truly making an effort, but it was still incredibly hard on him. Alex's family came over and things were getting loud. Bobby was carrying around Alex's three-year-old niece Emma around on his hip. Carolyn and Lewis had been inseparable until Alex dragged her into the kitchen for help.

"Put these carrots on this plate." Alex threw her a bag of baby carrots and slid a plate towards Carolyn.

Carolyn did as she was asked. "Did you see Bobby walking around with Emma? He's so good with her. So many girls get knocked up by jerks, but by God you managed to find a good one." Carolyn popped a carrot in her mouth. Mike walked in to the kitchen.

"Listen, this Lewis guy? How well do either of you know him?" Mike looked back in forth between Carolyn and Alex, who were suppressing giggles.

"Why Mike? Jealous?" Carolyn passed the platter to Mike. "Chill out." Mike pouted a little before taking the plate to the other guests. "We have a date next Saturday." Carolyn did a little dance and reached over to hug Alex.

"He's a good guy. Bobby loves him like a brother. Good luck." Alex returned her friend's hug. "Let's get the rest of this food out there." Alex grabbed a bowl of chips and a bowl of dip, leaving Carolyn to grab another platter of veggies. Alex walked out into the living room and put her load down on the table. Her mother walked over to her.

"Alexandra, you're just in time for the show." Alex gave her mom a quizzical look and followed her mom's gaze to the front of the room. Bobby, Mike and Lewis were on their knees getting down to her niece's level. They all started singing "Under the Sea" from "The Little Mermaid". Everyone laughed and clapped when they were done performing. Alex caught Bobby's eye as he was talking to her dad; Emma was stuck to his side. He gave her another smile. Carolyn, Mike and Lewis made their way over to her.

"That niece of yours; watch out for her." Mike gave Alex a hug. "We're going to get out of here, grab a beer. Give us a call if you guys are in the mood." All three of them said goodbye to Bobby on their way out. As if on cue, everyone was starting to leave. Soon it was just the two of them again.

"Bobby, how do you know the words to "The Little Mermaid"?" Alex passed him a garbage bag.

"I'm good with kids and Lewis is good with kids as well. I just want to know how Mike knew the words." He stopped and smiled at her.

"What?" She leaned back, rubbing her back. "God this kid is active."

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll finish this and then get going."

"I'll go to bed, but you need to stay here. Mike's picking us up tomorrow to go baby accessory shopping. And…did you know Carolyn has a date Saturday?"

"A date? With who?" Bobby asked, distracted.

She snorted a laugh. "Lewis." Bobby's jaw dropped.

"So, it's official – he's over you." He and Alex shared a laugh. "Do you want me to give you that leg rub now?"

"Oh yes, would you? If you're not in the mood, I completely understand."

"Get in bed, I'll be a minute." Alex smiled gratefully at him and went to get ready for bed.

Bobby stood alone in the kitchen, listening to Alex brush her teeth. He surveyed the damage in the kitchen. He'd just get up early to clean up. He went to her room. The tv was on, tuned into "What NOT To Wear". "What's going on here?"

"Well, Stacey's on the warpath…again." Alex yawned sleepily. She closed her eyes and felt Bobby sit down at the end of her bed.

"I don't understand the fascination."

"Hmm…must be the hormones." And with that, Alex was asleep. Bobby watched her inhale and exhale. His thoughts drifted back to his mother, flitted to Lewis and Carolyn, and fell back on Alex. It had been a long day and despite all circumstances, he felt good. His mother was at peace, he had a baby coming, and Lewis and Carolyn could possibly work out. He smiled to himself. Alex moaned in her sleep.

"Arrojo, get away!" Alex swatted out in her sleep and tried to roll over. She woke up when she couldn't. "Damn it."

"Who's Arrojo?" Bobby looked at Alex carefully.

"The stylist on the show. He was trying to shave my head. I have to stop watching this before I fall asleep. I can't roll over. This is what sucks about being pregnant. I am a stomach sleeper, I need to be on my stomach!" Alex punched the comforter in frustration, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Alex, three more months and your stomach is all yours. Calm down." Bobby held Alex while she cried. "Do you need me to rub your legs now?" Alex nodded through her tears, and tried to compose herself.

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Alex grabbed his hand. He looked at her as she tightened her grip. "Don't use this against me, but I'm scared. We're cops; what if something happens to one of us? What if we screw it up? What if it has some horrible disease and we can't deal? I know we'd love it anyway and we'd do our best and we have people who would take in this kid in a heartbeat but, seriously. Aren't you scared? You can tell me."

"Alex, you have no idea." Bobby looked away from her, still holding her hand. "We'll make it. Odd coming from me, but I think she'll be fine." He put his arm around Alex. She leaned into him and they sat for a while, Clinton and Stacey screeching about the evils of the taper pant in the background. Alex felt Bobby put his lips against her head, kissing her hair. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What do you mean _she_!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm broke, Dick! Don't sue!

A/N: I had wanted to keep the sex of the baby quiet until she actually had it but it just happened to work out this way. Again, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.

Alex woke up to the phone ringing. Now eight months along, it was a struggle to get out of bed, let alone get out of bed quick enough to get the phone. She got to it just as the answering machine kicked on. "Hello?"

It was Carolyn. "Listen kid, Mike and I are stopping over. Is Bobby with you?"

"No, he's at home."

Carolyn paused before responding. "Uh, no he's not."

"What? He went home last night." Alex started to get worried when she heard a sneeze behind her. She turned around, startled. It was Bobby. "You know what? He's right here, sneezing on me." She looked at Bobby strangely, mouthing why are you here at him. He smiled at her, like the cat that got the canary.

"Okay, well Mike and are walking up to your door and here we are. Open up." Carolyn hung up her phone. Alex walked to her door and opened it. There stood Carolyn and Mike, along with the Deakins' and her parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex was dumbfounded. Then she realized she was standing in her doorway, wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top that just barely covered her ever-growing belly.

"Well, silly, we're throwing you a baby shower. Get yourself presentable and the we'll do the rest." Mike barreled past her, balloons and a very expensive looking cake in hand.

"Bobby, did you know about this?" Alex turned to her partner, who was now grinning widely at her.

"Ah, I have to admit I did. I was supposed to get the phone though, not you. Get dressed, there are more people coming in an hour." Alex turned and ran back to her bedroom. Carolyn followed. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She grabbed some clothes to bring into the bathroom with her.

"Well, Alex we wanted it to be a surprise. And you guys haven't done anything to the spare bedroom have you?"

"No. We cleaned it but at the time I didn't know that this baby was a girl and Bobby hadn't let that little secret out yet so we couldn't paint it. Let me take my shower." Alex walked towards the bathroom. Carolyn sat down on her friend's bed and thought for a minute. She had really wanted to talk to her friend about her current situation. Just as she was about to leave the room, Bobby walked in.

"Why so down?" He sat down on the bed with her.

"Look, I really wanted to talk to Alex about this, but since you're Lewis' friend – here goes." She stopped and took a deep breath. "It's been two months. I need to know what's going on. It was really intense in the beginning, but he seems to have lost interest. Is he always like this?" Carolyn saw the amused look on Bobby's face and punched him in the arm.

"No need for violence, Barek. All things will work themselves out. He likes you. Don't worry." Bobby fake punched her back. "Have you talked to Mike?"

"Yeah. Big mistake. He's almost as protective over me as you are with Alex. Men."

"We're not all bad. Let's go get things ready." They both got up and walked back to the kitchen.

For the next two hours, people did nothing but congratulate Alex. Even Ron Carver was there for a little bit. He gave Alex a gorgeous quilt made up in pink and yellow, which his wife had handmade. Alex was touched. All sorts of gifts poured in. clothes, books, boxes of diapers; Carolyn was right – this was everyone's baby.

Later… 

It was after sunset by the time everyone had gone. The only ones left were Mike, Carolyn and Lewis. They had all piled into what was now the nursery. Bobby and Lewis had already put together the crib, Carolyn was working on a chest of drawers with Alex, which left Mike with starting the paint job. "We're all going to die in here because of the fumes – you realize that right?" Mike wiped his brow, leaving a smudge of lemon chiffon paint across his face. Carolyn looked up and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you get your colors done or something? Someone lied to you about that shade." Alex looked up and cracked up as well.

"Seriously, Mike, go look in a mirror." Mike walked out to the bathroom. Everyone heard his exasperated sigh and laughed.

"Glad you think this is so funny." Mike couldn't hide the small smile on his face though.

Around eleven, miraculously, the nursery was complete. Everyone sat in the middle of the floor, careful not to mess up Mike's paint job.

"Well, man, I'm going to get going." Lewis stood up and helped Carolyn to her feet. Carolyn had to hide the relieved look on her face. Bobby caught it and winked at her. Mike stood up as well. Alex motioned for him to help her off the floor.

"Thanks. Once I go down it takes a village to get me up again." She brushed herself off.

"Look, Alex, I gained a few pounds; I don't think I constitute a village though." Mike hugged Alex, patted Bobby on the back and walked out with Lewis and Carolyn. Alex and Bobby stood in the kitchen, doing dishes. He washed, she dried, and in silence. Bobby's thoughts were all over today. They had finally gotten the nursery done. It kept getting put off because of the cases he was working on in between helping Mike and Carolyn. Then Lewis started acting funny, but Bobby was reassured he was all right. Now Carolyn was worried about Lewis. He had tried to comfort her, but inside he had no idea what was going on there. He knew his best friend, but he didn't want to know more than he needed to about what was going on between Lewis and Carolyn. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud pop. He looked over at his partner, who was doubled over in pain, a shattered wine glass at her feet.

"Alex, are you all right?" He pulled her over to him to get her away from the glass shards.

"Bobby, it hurts…it's too early." Alex gasped from the pain enveloping her abdomen.

"I'll call the doctor." Bobby settled Alex into a chair and grabbed her phone. She wasn't ready; they had a month to go. Alex groaned from where she sat. She felt something warm and wet splash her legs.

"Shit. Bobby, my water broke."

A/N Part 2 - This seems a little slap dash to me. Keep the reviews coming, though. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-16 (I've run out of witty disclaimers.)

Bobby stood with Carolyn in the waiting room. The doctors wouldn't let him in. They had to do an emergency Cesarean section. Alex's water had broken and it was tinged with blood, which Bobby knew wasn't good. They rushed to the hospital and Alex's doctor took one look at her and immediately prepped her for the operating room. They had elbowed Bobby out of the way. Bobby called Carolyn and here they sat, worried sick for their friend.

"What happened Bobby? We just saw you guys?" Carolyn rested her head on Bobby's shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I- I don't know. One minute she was fine, the next she was doubled over and then her water broke. And…well it wasn't good."

"I don't understand why they won't let you in the operating room. It's not fair; you should be with her right now. She's probably scared shitless!" Carolyn had gotten up to pace the waiting room, nurses looking at her sharply for her outburst. Bobby looked over at the double doors, Alex's doctor finally emerging. Bobby stood up to meet her.

"Bobby, I'm sorry about that. The baby was in distress though, we had to get her out." Alex's doctor patted him on the back. "But, congratulations! Everyone made it through okay and the baby's in with Mom right now. Just give the nurses about ten more minutes. She's in room 47-11." And with that Dr. Sam Jackson exited the waiting room.

"Well, she's certainly a whirlwind isn't she?" Carolyn stood by the nurses' station, arms crossed.

"She's okay. The baby's okay." Bobby gave Carolyn a smile. "Come on, let's go see her." He reached for her arm but Carolyn pulled away.

"No, Bobby. You be alone with her right now. She'll only want you." Carolyn pulled out her cell to call Mike and Lewis. The nurse caught her.

"Ma'am, no cell phones in this hospital! Go outside and make your calls and keep it down when you come back!" The nurse turned on her heel and sat back down in her swivel chair behind the counter. Carolyn and the nurse held each other's gaze.

"Bobby, I'll be outside, making my calls. Tell Alex we'll all jump in on here in a bit." Carolyn didn't look to see that Bobby was already gone, gone even before the nurse began her tirade.

"He's gone, sweet pea. Go make your calls." The nurse rolled her eyes. Carolyn tore her gaze away to where Bobby had been standing. Yep, he was gone. Carolyn sighed and went outside.

Alex's Room… 

Bobby stepped inside Alex's room and was startled at the sight of her looking so pale and small. She was fussing over the baby, trying to get her to latch on so Alex could feed her.

"Alex?" She turned and smiled.

"Sorry to make you worry there. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. She should be fine though." She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. "I have a name." He looked at their daughter, black curls sticking up every which way, eyes shut.

"And what is that?"

Alex adjusted the baby and handed her over to Bobby. "Bobby Goren, meet Meredith Frances." Alex smiled up at him. Bobby looked down at their daughter, surprised at the tears that stung his eyes.

"Frances?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be sweet, like a shout out, as the kids say, to your mom." Alex had a sneaky little grin on her face. They looked at each other for a moment before they both erupted into giggles.

"A shout out? Yeah, that works." Bobby wiped his eyes and looked back down at Meredith. One tiny little fist broke free and latched onto her father's pinky finger. "She's…thank you Alex." Bobby leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Alex turned to say something to him and ended up getting the kiss on the lips. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Sorry, that was meant for the cheek." Bobby blushed, thankful the baby had woken up and he could turn his attention elsewhere. Alex looked down into her lap and bit her lip. Oh man, there would be no time for that…

The Waiting Room… 

Mike and Lewis had arrived within minutes of each other, flanking Carolyn in the waiting room seats. Deakins ran in, out of breath.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Deakins looked at his detectives expectantly.

"Yes, Jimmy, she's fine. The baby's a little on the small side but she's breathing and everything's okay." Lewis stood to give the man his seat. Bobby came out down the hall, looking like a kid that just got told he'd be going to Disney Land. Deakins stood up, and the others followed suit and walked towards him.

"She got a name, Goren?" Mike handed out the cigars he had brought. There was a commotion in the waiting room. They all turned around to see the Eames' barreling past Carolyn's nurse "friend". Alex's mom got to him first.

"Is she okay? It took so long to get here, I feel so bad."

"Let me take you to her, " Bobby said to Alex's mom. He turned to the others. "I'll be right back." They turned and walked back down the hall to Alex's room.

"We're never going to get a name out of him." Mike opened his cigar. "Come on, who wants one?" He walked over to the Eames', chatting with Deakins and John Eames, Alex's father. Lewis caught Carolyn's eye and motioned for her to follow him. She plucked a cigar out of Mike's hand and followed Lewis out to the parking lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I'm broke and Dick's not. Thank god, or we'd never have this awesome show in which we borrow these characters and amuse ourselves. Thanks Dick!

A/N- Thanks for reviewing! Glad we liked the name.

Lewis pulled out a light and lit Carolyn's cigar for her.

"Thanks." Carolyn exhaled the smoke and passed it to Lewis, who took a puff.

"These are nice quality. Too bad we don't have a nice cognac." He grinned at Carolyn, who was starting to look agitated.

"Listen, Lewis, I don't know what's going on with you. I thought we were doing okay these past couple of moths but now I just don't know. Talk to me." Carolyn held her gaze on her nearly boyfriend.

"Carolyn…Nothing's wrong. I just had to figure some stuff out. You're a great girl and I appreciate you being so understanding." He stopped to put his arm around her. "There's nothing else going on. I enjoy your company. I really, really like you." He grinned at her.

"Really, really like me? Well, shucks." Carolyn blushed. Lewis reached down to kiss her.

"Yes, really, really. Let's get back in there. I want to see my honorary niece." Lewis stubbed out the cigar and they went inside to join the mayhem.

Alex's apartment, four days later… 

Alex sat down on the couch, Bobby handing the baby off to her while he helped Alex's dad with her bag and all the flowers and cards she'd received while in the hospital. Mike sat down next to her. "You want something to eat, kid?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine Mike, thanks though." Alex noticed Mike looking at the baby nervously. "What, never seen a baby before?" Mike looked up at her startled, and deflected with a joke.

"Nah, I was just wondering how you got such a cute kid with Bobby being it's dad and all." Mike was awarded with a slap in the arm.

"Well just for that, you get to hold her." And with out waiting for a response, she placed Meredith in Mike's arms. "Hold her head up and you'll be fine."

"Great, now I've got Argent in my head." Mike looked down at the sleeping baby. "Seriously, Alex. She's a cute kid."

"I know. Thanks Mike." Bobby and Johnny Eames came back into the room.

"Alex, honey, I'm going to take off. Call me if you need anything." He leaned in to give his daughter and granddaughter kisses goodbye. He patted Mike on the shoulder. "Drop her and I'll kill ya." John winked and Bobby walked him to the door.

"Do I look that incompetent?" He smiled at Alex, when Meredith awoke, squirming in Mike's arms.

"Let me take her; she's probably hungry." Alex took the baby into her bedroom to feed her in privacy. Bobby came back into the living room and sat beside Mike on the couch. He had a troubled look on his face.

"What's going on in that big head of yours?" Mike looked over at Bobby curiously.

"Ah…it's nothing. Just tired." Bobby avoided Mike's eyes.

"Well, in that case, you liar, I'll get going and leave you with your thoughts." Mike stood and grabbed his coat. "Congrats again." He let himself out. Bobby stayed on the couch. That kiss, in the hospital room…Bobby cringed inwardly. She turned into it; he meant it for her cheek. But it landed on her lips. And it felt good. It felt right.

"Bobby?" Alex was standing before him, Meredith in her arms. How long had she been standing there?

"Yes, Alex?"

"You're making faces. If you want to make some real faces you can change your daughter. So, what's going on?" Alex handed him the baby and curled up on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing much. Mike left." He looked down at his daughter, who had gotten a good grasp on his pinky.

"I see that." Alex shifted in her seat. What to say? She's never been one to not say what she needed to, especially to Bobby. That kiss…it was an accident, but why did she all of a sudden want to kiss him again? Alex shook her head.

"Alex, you all right?" Bobby was looking at her oddly.

"Yeah, just got a chill. Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm a little knocked out."

"No, go ahead, I've got her." Alex got up and leaned in to give Meredith a kiss. She found herself stopping at Bobby's eye level. He looked at her and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him. She stood up fully.

"Wake me up in about an hour?" Alex padded off to the bedroom. Bobby looked down at Meredith who looked back up at him sleepily. He adjusted her and settled back in with the remote. An hour my ass, Bobby thought. She can get all the rest she needs.

One Police Plaza… 

Mike and Carolyn sat at their desks, looking at Alex and Bobby's desks. It had been a week since the baby was born. Bobby had been out since Alex had the baby, and there was no one there to entertain them. Not that that's what they were there for, obviously, but it was nice to have the distraction. Carolyn made a move for the phone. Mike grabbed her hand, giving her a stern look.

"Stop calling them. They have enough on their hands without having to entertain you too."

Carolyn looked at him, annoyed. "I have to ask Alex something."

"What?"

"Girl talk."

"No, no, no. She's got enough shit – "

"Logan, Barek." Deakins was standing in front of their desks. "Any work you can be doing?"

"Sorry, sir. Just keeping Barek here from driving Eames and Goren crazy. Don't worry, we'll have everything done."

"Okay." He started back towards his office, stopped and backtracked to the desks again. "I will admit – I miss them too. Just stop calling them every five seconds." Deakins made his way towards his office again. Mike and Carolyn looked at each other and smiled. Mike thought of something and turned his eyes away.

"What Mike?"

"Well, jeez. How are you and Lewis doing?"

Carolyn was taken aback. "Um, now? We're doing fine now. Why?" She regarded her partner suspiciously.

"Well, this isn't typically Mike Logan behavior, but I was worried about you for a while there. But if everything's sorted out…then I'm happy for you."

Carolyn looked at her partner, amused and touched. "Bet you never had to deal with Lenny like this."

"Yeah, no. Lenny was fine. Just working with all these women is making me a little soft I suppose. But, speaking of sorted out, you think they're going to get together now?"

"See! That's why I wanted to call her!" Carolyn covered her face with her hands in exasperation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Oh I think we both know whom these characters belong to…NOT ME! That's right!

A/N: I re-watched "ITWSH" again (because I am an insomniac with nothing better to do but amuse you guys – and I love doing it – and hunt for L&O reruns. I find Barek growing on me. I have to admit I HATED her when they first brought her on, but that joke about the Feebs stopping an asthma attack…it got me. I hope y'all are enjoying it. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Six Months Later… 

Alex sat back in her chair, on the phone with her mother. "Well, she likes it when you let her watch the birds. It's crazy but it shuts her up." Bobby looked up at Alex and smiled. "Yeah…I told you. All right, see you later. Give her a kiss from us. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and looked at Bobby. "She knows our secrets." They both looked down at their paperwork. Mike approached their desks.

"You don't now how good it is to see you both here. And I never thought I'd say that about you, Goren."

"Thanks, Mike. You're all heart."

"Now, do you think you can come out with Carolyn, Lewis and I for dinner? I know you just came back but, it's been a while." Mike looked odd as he asked them this.

"Yeah, I could get my mom to watch her a little longer." Alex shuffled her papers around on her desk.

"Well, we're going to a family friendly restaurant; you could bring her. I know Carolyn's dying to see her."

Alex and Bobby exchanged a quick glance. Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure Mike. What time?"

"About seven. Is that too late?"

"Not at all. Where?"

"Cinco de Mayo. Carolyn's choice."

"I love that place. We'll meet you there." Alex smiled up at Mike until he walked away. Alex immediately leaned over her desk to Bobby. "What is going on there?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't Lewis just ask me if I wanted to go?"

"Hmm…" Alex thought about that one. "Well…we'll find out, won't we now?" She smiled at him and answered her phone. "Eames?" She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yes, mother…"

Later, at Cinco de Mayo… 

"Oooh! Pina Coladas! I'm so there." Carolyn looked up from her menu and looked around the table at all her friends. Lewis sat to the right of her studying the menu intently; Mike sat to the left, playing peek-a-boo with Meredith. Bobby and Alex were discussing guacamole and Alex's apparent dislike of it. Carolyn smiled to herself. It had been a while since they all went out. She was also glad that Mike and Lewis were getting along famously. The waiter stopped by to take their orders. Bobby looked up at his best friend and willed him to look up from his menu. Bobby didn't know what was going on and he couldn't figure it out. Lewis had been acting weird since they got to the restaurant. He finally looked up.

"Yes, Bobby?" Lewis smirked at him, but Bobby could see the nervousness in his eyes. It dawned on Bobby what Lewis was about to do. Lewis cleared his throat and turned to Carolyn.

"Ah, Carolyn?" Carolyn stopped talking to Alex and turned to Lewis.

"Yes?"

"Eh…what'd you order?" Lewis blushed.

"Pollo con Crema…same thing I always get." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Drinks getting you already?" She smiled as Lewis rolled his eyes. Bobby got a kick under the table from Mike. He motioned for Bobby to follow him to the bathroom.

"So he's going to ask her." Bobby looked down at the bathroom floor. His best friend was going to propose and he hadn't even known.

"Look, Goren, he didn't tell you because he didn't want Alex to find out and you know how girls are. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm his best friend. And I wouldn't have told Alex. And even f I did - why did he tell you, anyway?" Bobby's anger started to flare.

"Look, I didn't want to know! Do you know how many honest woman jokes I missed out on because I was sworn to secrecy? It killed me inside, it really did." Mike tried to get a smile out of Bobby. Bobby wasn't having it. "Look, don't sit here and pout. I certainly don't want to stake a claim on your best friend but since we both care about Carolyn can't we all just get along? And not ruin Carolyn's second biggest moment in the process?" Mike looked at Bobby, annoyed.

"No, you know, you're right. I suppose he has his reasons."

"Don't worry, you're still number one with him, big guy." Mike slapped him on the back and exited the bathroom, Bobby right behind him.

"Did you fall in…somehow?" Carolyn asked Mike and Bobby when they returned to the table. Alex laughed. God, it felt good to get out.

"No, we did not fall in. Smart ass." Mike nudged Carolyn in the ribs. Meredith started to whimper. Alex started to reach for her. Carolyn stopped her.

"No, let me take her. I never get to baby sit anymore for you guys. I actually miss it. Stupid cases." Carolyn fake pouted and took the baby form Alex's hands. Lewis turned towards her again.

"Carolyn – " The food arrived. Lewis sat back dejectedly in the booth. The waitress served everyone their meals and walked away. Carolyn turned towards Lewis, holding the baby and clapped her hands together.

"What's up Lewis?" Lewis reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a purple ring box. Carolyn felt herself go numb. Alex caught sight of what he was holding and her eyes grew big. She looked at Bobby, who smiled down at her, having gotten over his initial pout fest, happy for his friend. Mike took the baby out of Carolyn's hands.

"Carolyn, we have been together nine months now. I've wanted to do this for a while, but I didn't know how you'd react. That's why I got so distant then. You are a wonderful, wonderful woman and I love you so much. Would you do the honor of marrying me?" Lewis opened the ring box revealing a small diamond set in platinum. He couldn't get a huge rock, but he got the nicest setting he could find. He took the ring out of the box and reached for Carolyn's hand and looked up at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Lewis…YES!" She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking the ring out of his hand. Mike took a side-glance at the two of them and then looked across the table at Bobby and Alex. Alex's nose was red, a smile on her face, tears welling up in her eyes. Bobby had the biggest grin on his. He looked down at the baby in his lap, sleeping comfortably. Yeah, this was a good night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Las derechas son de Dick. Translation – NOT MINE, DON'T SUE! (well, not actually, but you get it…)

A/N – Happy freaking Easter! Did anyone see the episode tonight? Awesome! And, as per usual, thanks for the reviews. Boohoo650 – I took your review as suggestion…hope y'all like it! Some language in this chapter. Also, if anyone's ever in Buffalo – Cinco de Mayo is real…real damn good!

Carolyn and Alex sat at Alex's kitchen table, poring over bridal magazines. Meredith sat in her swing, "talking" to herself. Carolyn had felt Alex had been kind of distant towards her since the engagement. She had to practically pin Alex down the day before at work to get her to help with her wedding planning. Naturally Carolyn asked Alex to be her maid of honor. Lewis, in turn, asked Bobby to be his best man, and Mike was asked to be an usher. Meredith was honorary flower girl. Carolyn watched as Alex listlessly flipped through bridal magazines, pausing on one page or another before angrily flipping to the next page. "Alex!" Alex looked up, startled. "What is the deal with you?" Carolyn stared at her, worried. Alex bit her lip and looked up at her friend.

"Bobby kissed me."

Carolyn looked at her, waiting for more explanation. "Well," Carolyn turned to look at the baby in the swing, "I think you did a lot more than kiss."

"No, after that night. The night I had her. He leaned in and was going for my cheek, but I turned to say something to him and it landed on my lips." Alex rubbed her head, standing up to grab a blanket for the baby. "But – "

"Wait, the kid's six-months-old! That was forever ago." Carolyn stopped. "Wait, is this because of the engagement or something? I don't mean to sound egotistical but…"

"Well, I had been thinking about it. It just started to get me down, and then mad, after the engagement. I know he's got to be thinking about it. He never stops thinking about anything. Just last week he asked me about college plans for her, and then if we should set aside money for _her_ wedding. She's six-months-old for Christ sake!"

Carolyn laughed. Bobby having a daughter…and he's a cop. Poor girl's first boyfriend was going to tear ass out of the house before the girl got out the door. Carolyn looked over at Meredith, sleeping still, and smiled. Such a sweet baby. "Carolyn!" Carolyn was jerked from her ponderings, realizing Alex had kept talking. Well, ranting really.

"Yeah, sorry. What was that? After Christ sake?" Alex rolled her eyes at her.

"I said – I forgot." Alex leaned against the counter and started making formula for the baby's feeding.

"Well, do you want him to, I don't know, kiss you again or…something? Why don't you talk to him? I don't think Deakins can go through another period of you guys alienating each other."

"That's just it. We promised him there was nothing else. It was, as we explained, a one off. But you know, he's here every night. He puts her down for the night, stays and watches a little tv or something, cleans and then leaves. If he doesn't leave, I wake up to find him with the baby sleeping on him and his giant legs flailing off the back of the couch. It's like he's here anyway, why not just make it official." Alex slammed her hands down on table. "I love him! There, I said it. I'm in love with Bobby Goren. And I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do about it." Alex collapsed in her chair. The front door opened and Alex and Carolyn looked at each other, not knowing who had heard Alex's little tirade. Mike walked into the kitchen and eyed the pair warily while he put a bag of donuts by the coffee maker. He continued to eyeball them throughout an entire coffee making process. He finally sat down and burst out laughing.

"Wow…I'll bet you're glad that wasn't Goren walking in, huh?" He could barely get the sentence out without bursting again. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. Carolyn smacked him with one of her magazines. "Jesus, Barek! That's _Vogue Weddings_! It weighs a ton! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I will kill you if you don't stop laughing about it. It's not funny! Well, it kind of is," Carolyn avoided Alex's glare, "but seriously, if you say one word we'll kill you. We're detectives; we know how it works."

"Yeah, but maybe Bobby will be nice and take on my murder investigation; he'll figure EVERYTHING out. You two weren't counting on that, huh!" Alex slapped Mike's hand.

"Seriously, please don't. Please Mike?" Alex was starting to get a little emotional.

"Sorry, kid. I won't say anything. Can I get one kept woman joke in though?"

"NO!" Alex and Carolyn yelled at the same time. Mike held his hands up in surrender.

_Later that night…_

Bobby came out of the baby's room after putting her down for the night. Alex sat up on the couch, watching a documentary about different accents in different parts of America. She didn't notice that Bobby had changed into a nice pair of pants and button down shirt. Well she did, she just tried not to let him notice. He stood next to the couch and cleared his throat. "Uh, Alex? I'm going to get going, all right?"

Alex looked up at him. He had shaved. He was wearing cologne. "What are you doing tonight? You look good." He looked better than good.

Bobby blushed. "Uh, I have a, um, a date. I have a date." He avoided her eyes and looked at the tv where they were discussing Pennsylvania's "yins" habit. He could feel her eyes on him, burning a hole through his face.

"Oh. Have fun then." He wouldn't look at her. Fine. Back to the documentary – Buffalonians and their habit of called soda pop just pop. Bastard.

"I, well, Mike and were going to take Meredith to the park. Give you and Carolyn some wedding planning time. Is that okay?" Ah, the southern y'all.

"Fine." The mystique of the Maine accent.

"See you tomorrow then." Bobby turned and walked out the door. Alex waited at least ten seconds before throwing the remote after him. Then she picked up the phone to call Carolyn.

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having too much fun writing this. Don't panic though; all will be revealed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: I thought I should follow up on that little devastation before y'all get too mad. Well, you're going to be mad anyway but good things come to those who wait. Peace.

Carolyn and Mike were on a stake out when she got Alex's frantic phone call. "What? A date? You've got to be kidding me. Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

"The Holy Trinity? That sounds bad," Mike muttered to himself, surveying the scene. Carolyn heard him and elbowed him.

"Alex, chill out. Is the baby sleeping? Okay then, chill the hell out! We're going to be relieved in about twenty minutes so just hang in there, okay? Bye." Carolyn hung up the phone and looked out the window towards the suspect's hang out. "Bobby's got a date. Like right now. She's ready to tear him a new one."

Mike thought for a minute before saying his piece. "This is going to sound really mean but, did she talk to him? Because if she didn't talk to him then he doesn't know. And if he doesn't know, then let the man have a date." He dodged Carolyn's fist and grabbed it. "Look, I think he loves her too. But they have to sort this shit out for themselves. If they want to be with each other bad enough, it will happen. If not, let's just hope they both find some one who'll love that kid as much as we all do." Mike let go of Carolyn's fist. It stayed in mid-air where he had stopped it. He looked over at her; she had that look girls get when they're getting ready for a happy cry. "What?"

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Logan." A car pulled up behind them. The brake lights flashed twice. Their relief. Mike started the car and pulled out ahead of their spot, flashing his brake lights at them and taking off. "Feel like some food?" Carolyn pulled out a take out menu from an Italian restaurant she knew both he and Bobby loved. Mike saw it.

"Oh, kid, you know it."

_Scenes From An Italian Restaurant (my sincere apologies to one Billy Joel)…_

Bobby sat across from his date, one Miss Willa St. Clair. Nearly six feet tall in heels, thick auburn hair, perfect make up and super model thin, Willa kept her date amused with stories about her days as a substitute French teacher. Her blue eyes were unnaturally so, and her laugh was like a wind chime in a summer breeze.

"So, how is detective work treating you?" She smiled at him over the candlelight, the diamond earrings she was wearing sparkled next to her face.

"Well, it's a bit boring at the moment. Paperwork, no real detective work to do. Sorry to disappoint." He studied her. "Just busy outside of work." He almost regretted saying it. And wait for it…

"Well, what kind of busy work? Private investigations?" And there it was. Why did people always assume he did PI work in his off time? And before he could think through the reaction of his date…

"Uh, no, no. I actually, I have a daughter. Six months old." Bobby watched Willa carefully. A flicker of annoyance. Hmm. The Goren Show on in 3, 2, 1…

"So, you don't like kids? Or…"

"Oh, no! I love kids. And babies…that's such a cute age." Head tilt to the right…what a liar.

"No." Bobby put his napkin on the table and signaled the waiter. Willa looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Willa dropped her cute and coy routine and just sounded flat out pissed off. "Have to get home to your baby?"

Bobby looked at her, trying to cover his disgust. "Goodnight Willa. And yes, yes I do." He paid his bill and walked out. Wow. He reached into his pocket for his keys when he ran right smack into someone.

"What the fuck! Watch it, jack ass!" The figure kept moving, the guy she was with turning to look at him. "Goren?" The offended turned around and looked at him as well. Carolyn. She charged at him. "You went on a date! You son of – " Mike pulled her off of Bobby.

"Who's this? Baby mama?" Willa click-clacked on the sidewalk towards her car, smiling smugly to herself. "Jealous, sweetheart?" Carolyn got a look in her eyes that neither Mike nor Bobby had ever seen. Carolyn walked over to Willa and looked at her car.

"Is this your car, ma'am?" Carolyn looked at the registration, and then at the parking meter Willa had parked next to.

"Yes, it is. Jealous of that too?" Willa started to walk around to the driver's side. Carolyn touched her arm gently, getting her attention.

"You're going to have to come with me ma'am. Your under arrest." Carolyn flashed her badge and pulled out her cuffs.

"Excuse me, but can you explain why, s'il te plait?" Carolyn looked at her.

"Well, you're parked in a handicapped area. Now, I'll take you down to the local precinct where you'll get an appearance ticket and this will be marked down to a parking infraction. But, I do have to do this. And…it's vous. You don't know me." Carolyn hauled Willa into the undercover car and took her away. Mike and Bobby looked at each other in shock.

"She did just do that right? I'm not hallucinating?" Mike doubled over in laughter. Bobby stood, shocked but amused.

"Yes, she did. And the way she corrected her French; she had told me that she was a French teacher. What a liar!" Bobby rubbed his face and shook his head. Mike calmed himself down.

"You were on the date with her? Nice, but what a – "

"Yes, I know. I caught her in a lie about liking kids when I told her about Meredith." Bobby paused for a second. "How did you know I was on a date?"

"Er, Carolyn told me."

"Carolyn didn't know. Did Alex call her?" Bobby tried to get Mike to look him in the eyes. A car screeched to a halt in front of them. Carolyn hopped out, still with that frightening look on her face. She strode up to Bobby and shoved him against a wall.

"I'm gonna lose my shit on you. You know why? Do you know that Alex is sitting alone in that apartment, hurt because of the date you hadn't told her about, and – "

"Carolyn, stop – "

"Shut up Mike!" Carolyn turned back to Bobby. "She told me about the kiss." Bobby inhaled sharply. "Yeah, and she's in love with you and what do you do? You keep it all bottled up in that big, frigging head of yours and then go out with that, that bitch! You're an asshole Robert Goren." Carolyn breathed in and out heavily. She felt so drained. Why was he so stupid? He knew he loved her. He was just too damn stupid to realize it. Carolyn hoped her words had made some sort of impact, but he just stood in front of her, arms crossed, eyes dark. She softened. "Bobby, you know it's true." He slowly nodded, acknowledging that she had spoken, but she had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Ah, look I'm going to get the food before they think we were crank calling them. And let's quiet down now; you have an audience." Mike tilted his head to the small crowd formed near the entrance of the restaurant before walking in.

"Carolyn." Bobby stopped and looked at her. "I have to go." And so he did. Carolyn stood outside the restaurant and waited for Mike to come out with the food she no longer had an appetite for.

_ A/N - I honestly have no idea if cops can actually do that. But I thought it would be nice for Carolyn to raise up for Alex. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Oh, I think you know…see previous.

A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I'm glad y'all liked Carolyn kicking some ass.

Bobby unlocked the door to Alex's apartment. The lights were off, but the tv was on, casting an odd bluish glow on Alex's face where she lay on the couch. Bobby's heart lurched at the sight of her obviously tear streaked face. She must have just fallen asleep. He turned the tv off and scooped Alex up in his arms and laid her down in her bed. She stirred slightly and rolled over onto her stomach. Bobby covered her up. He could hear the baby start to whimper in her crib. He went in to find her waving her arms and grabbing her feet, mad because she couldn't quite hang onto them. "Hey baby girl," Bobby whispered before picking her up. She fell back asleep against his shoulder. Bobby walked quietly and carefully out to the living room and sat and thought about the evening's events. So, Alex was in love with him. And he was with her. There was really only one thing stopping them. What would happen to his partnership with her? He didn't want a new partner. He knew she didn't either. Since the baby was born, Alex had been back to work for about a month and it was great. He had missed working with her, not that Carolyn and Mike were that difficult to work with. He just missed her. But, he loved her. Back when all this had started, Alex's pregnancy and the evening that started it all, he had been in love with her the whole time. That's another reason he had gotten so unnecessarily angry with her the night after she was on the stand. But he hadn't known about her. Even after the baby was born. God, if he had known he never would've gone on that date with Willa. Willa. What a self-centered…Bobby shook his head. Well, he didn't have to think about it again. He laughed to himself thinking about Carolyn. Man, Lewis was in for a treat. Bobby got up to put the baby back in her crib. He had just settled her in when he felt some one standing behind him. He turned around. Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice did not betray everything she felt.

"I – "

"I thought you had a date."

"She didn't like kids. And she lied about liking them."

"Ah, so you used the old Goren magic to figure her out? Why…you know what? I don't even care. You need to leave." Alex turned and walked back to her bedroom. Bobby followed her, but she shut the door in his face. "I said leave." He could hear her getting back in bed. Fine. He'd do what she asked. He grabbed his coat and left. Alex heard the front door close. Fresh tears started trailing down her face. Get a grip Alex, she thought to herself. You told him to leave. He was just doing what you asked. Well maybe if she asked him…who was she kidding? He went on a date. It would only be a matter of time before he found someone attractive and not carrying five extra pounds of baby weight to be a "stepmother" to their baby. She tossed and turned for a little while longer before finally passing out.

_Billy's Bakery 9th Avenue…_

Carolyn, Lewis and Alex all sat around a table, slices of the most gorgeous cakes in front of them. Lewis was letting all aspects of the wedding planning fall onto Carolyn and Alex; the cake was the only thing he wanted a say in. And Carolyn was just fine with that. Lewis was cheerfully scarfing down any piece of cake that was placed in front of him; Alex was taking tiny bites and then sliding hers down to him. Carolyn grabbed her hand to keep her from sliding the almond chocolate cake with amaretto frosting to him. "If you insist on not eating this awesome cake, I would like to have seconds of this slice, thank you." Alex gave her a small smile and handed the plate to her. "What is going on with you Alex?"

"Remember, Bobby had a date last night? Stayed up all night crying and then woke up to find he had put me in my bed and was putting the baby back down. Told him to leave so he did. Bastard." Alex looked up at Lewis quickly. "I'm sorry, I know he's your best friend…"

"No, no, it's all right. Carolyn explained everything to me. Did she tell you what she – OW!" Carolyn kicked him hard under the table. In retrospect Carolyn realized that there was all probability she would get in trouble Monday for the little stunt she pulled.

"What did you do, Carolyn?" Alex looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Carolyn. If you'd like to find yourself a new maid of honor…"

"Oh my God. Fine. Mike and I had finished up our stake out and decided to get Italian from the only place he and Bobby will both agree on." Alex nodded, knowing the place. "So this guy ran into me and I screamed at him, turns out it was Bobby. So I…I lost my shit and started yelling at him. This gangly bitch comes out and asks him if he's having baby mama problems." Alex gaped at her, incredulously. "I KNOW! So I noticed her car was parked in front of a handicapped parking meter so I took her down to the nearest precinct and had her booked." Alex burst out laughing, Lewis along with her.

"Oh no! That's…you can get in trouble for doing that! But that's so sweet. Thanks Carolyn!" Alex patted her friend on the hand.

"Eh, there's more." Carolyn hung her head.

"What?"

"Yeah, there's more?" Lewis looked around the table, confused. He had only heard the funny part.

"Yes. I came back and shoved Bobby against a wall and screamed at him for having a date in the first place…and I let it slip that you were in love with him." Carolyn did not dare look at Alex. Lewis did. He'd never seen Alex look so mad. "And this was after Mike just got done telling me that you guys would have to figure it out for yourselves. Alex, I'm sorry. I just saw her and she was, she wasn't you and she was so snarky and I couldn't even see Bobby with her, and then I got mad at him for even going on a date, and then I remembered you crying on the phone and I just wanted to kill him. Or hit him really, really hard. I'm so sorry Alex. I'm sorry." Carolyn looked up finally and looked at Alex. She was crying, which made Carolyn cry.

"It's okay. But he didn't say anything when he came back last night. And now he knows. And he still didn't say anything." Alex got up to give her friend a hug. Lewis cleared his throat.

"Okay, two things. One – my choice for the cake is the white chocolate cake with raspberry filling and a fondant topping. Two – you said yourself, Alex that you told him to get out. He was only listening to you and your wishes. You didn't give him a chance to talk before you told him to leave, correct?" Alex slowly nodded her head. "Then you can't really blame him. And for the record, he's loved you all along. Why do you think I never acted on my crush? Because I knew he loved you." Alex got up to hug Lewis, Carolyn eyed him.

"You had a crush on Alex and didn't tell me?"

"After I met you I didn't have a crush on Alex anymore." Lewis stuck his tongue out at his fiancée and went to find the cake guy to relay his order.

Alex dropped her head in her hands. "I messed up, didn't I?" Carolyn rubbed her friend's back in support.

"Nah. You're done with the hole, you just have to start climbing now."

Central Park… 

Mike and Bobby were walking Meredith in her stroller. They had been discussing the previous evening's events as well.

"She just told me to leave. What else was I going to do?"

"Well…you could've stayed. Confronted her in the morning. Pin her to a wall and confess your undying love to her." Mike snuck a glance at Bobby. Yeah, he didn't really like that joke.

"I don't know, Mike." He stopped the stroller to see how Meredith was doing. She was sucking on her bare feet. Mission accomplished. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Two guys approached Bobby and Mike as Bobby lifted Meredith out of her stroller.

"She is an absolute doll!" The one guy reached over to tap Meredith on the nose.

"If you don't mind us asking," the second guy whispered and looked around him, "which agency did you go through?"

Mike and Bobby exchanged glances, realization dawning on both of them. Mike explained.

"Well, we didn't get her through an agency. He's in love with his female work partner and they ended up having a baby together. I'm just the honorary uncle. Sorry to disappoint, kids."

"Wait, does she know you're in love with her? Oh my gosh!" The two guys sat down on the bench with them. Mike started snickering.

"Mike, if I weren't holding this kid, you'd be dead by now."

"Listen, you have to tell her! Like, right now! Sorry for the early confusion. But seriously, tell her. And good luck!" And off the two guys went. Mike burst out laughing. Bobby gave him a death glare. He put Meredith in her stroller and stalked off. Mike ran after him laughing.

"Oh, come on! That was way too funny! There's a story for her when she's older. How Mommy and Daddy finally got their shit together with the assistance of two random gay guys." Bobby wasn't slowing down. Mike ran and caught his arm, stopping him. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to advertise your life story. I could've egged them on…but that would've been mean." Mike dropped his hand from Bobby's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. I have to get her back to Alex's though. Lewis and Carolyn should be there. Want to come?"

"Should we pick up food?"

"Yeah, she'd appreciate that."

And so, off they went.

Alex's Apartment… 

Bobby and Mike had walked in with the food they just picked up and started setting out plates and napkins. Alex acted coolly towards Bobby and Bobby tried to act like normal Bobby as best he could knowing that everyone in the room knew how he felt about Alex and vice versa. Everyone was seemingly acting normal, but Bobby could feel them watching he and Alex every time they interacted. After lunch, everyone blessedly left. Alex picked up the baby and took her in her room for a nap. Bobby knew the nap routine well. Story, song, tuck in. The kid was already smart; at seven months she knew that something had been skipped. Bobby smiled at the thought. He walked quietly to the baby's room and listened to the song Alex was singing softly to their daughter.

"…someone who'll make me laugh, someone to be my better half, keep me warm under the sack, share with me my midnight snack…" Alex heard the door creak. She didn't turn; she knew who it was. He always was curious to hear what songs she was singing. Meredith was asleep in arms. The routine worked like a charm. Alex placed her down in the crib and tucked her in. She felt Bobby come up behind her, placing his hand on her lower back. She looked up at him. He was watching the baby. He spoke without turning to her.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

A/N: The song is by Hayden, "Bad As They Seem"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See previous

Alex and Bobby crept out of the nursery and went into the living room. Bobby sat down on one end of the couch, Alex on the other.

"So…how was the date?"

"Eh, it did not go well. But that's not what I want to talk about."

"Oh, you're going to talk?" Alex knew she was being mean. She was still mad though. Considering Bobby's choices in women, she knew this one probably had supermodel good looks. Seven straight months in the gym and she still couldn't lose her tummy. Damn c-section.

"Yes, I'm going to talk." Bobby's voice was sharp. It wasn't easy for him to talk and she knew it. "Carolyn told me something last night. And I'd like to know if it's true." Bobby looked over at Alex. She averted her eyes and stared intently at the baby monitor. "She said you were in love with me."

Thanks, Carolyn… "Yes."

Bobby was startled. He was sure she'd put up a fight. She turned to him suddenly.

"But you're in love with me too. Lewis told me." Back to the baby monitor.

"Yes." They both sat in silence for a moment. Bobby heard Alex snicker. A grin started to spread across his face. Alex's snickering exploded into full- blown laughter, and Bobby joined her in it.

"We are really immature aren't we?" Alex wiped tears away from her face.

"Uh, yeah. We are." Bobby slid closer to Alex on the couch. Alex met him in the middle. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot."

"When did you realize…"

"The night your mom died. When I had to pick you up." Bobby's eyes grew misty over the thought of his mother. "It just solidified itself the night I had Meredith. That kiss. I know it was meant for my cheek, but it just felt so right, you know?" Bobby knew. "What about you?"

Bobby had to pinpoint the exact moment. "When they introduced me to Bishop. Then I knew. It just wasn't losing you as a partner while you were gone. It was so many other things. I was going to miss putting an entire bag of sugar in your coffee, the pen tapping, and all those little things. Then I realized it wasn't a partner thing – it was a I'm seriously in love with this woman thing…and I'm not supposed to be." Bobby looked down at Alex, who was slowly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. What do you want to do about it? We could get split up."

"True, but we might luck out, get Logan and Barek."

"We could only hope." Alex looked up at Bobby and returned his gaze. He leaned down tentatively.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Alex bit back a smile.

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "I was going to."

"Good." Alex reached up and brought his face down to hers, their lips meeting.

**_Dominique Daniela Studio…_**

A week later and Bobby and Alex had finally gotten their shit together, so to speak. Alex was recounting the story to Carolyn as she tried on wedding dresses.

"You guys are totally seventh grade. Do I look too top heavy in this?" Caroline had on a dress with lots of ruching on top. "Eww, I do." Carolyn started taking the dress off. The girl who was helping them came back in.

"I have two more dresses waiting for you, but I have a family emergency I have to take care of right now. I sincerely apologize. Miss St. Clair will be in to assist you momentarily."

"That's okay. You do what you have to do. Take care." Carolyn turned back to the rack of dresses as the girl slipped out of the dressing room. Meredith awoke from her nap and started fussing. Alex picked up the baby and started pacing the floor with her, carefully avoiding the satin creation Carolyn was holding up for her approval.

"Yes, try that one on. So then we kissed and…well that was it. And in true seventh grade fashion we're together now."

"Are you happy now?" Carolyn's voice was muffled under the dress she was struggling with.

"Well, it looks like you've found your dress." Carolyn froze under the dress. That voice… Alex turned to the woman who'd just entered the room. Tall, thin, redheaded, piercing blue eyes- not bad. Alex shifted the baby to her other hip. The woman walked over to Carolyn and helped her find opening. Carolyn's mussed curls popped out and she turned to the woman assisting her. Willa. Oh, Jesus, what were the odds?

"Officer Barek! Pleased to make your acquaintance again." Willa eyed the other woman with her. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Carolyn got over her initial shock.

"Why yes, Willa. And by the way, it's Detective Barek. This is Detective Alex Eames, and her daughter Meredith." Carolyn paused for a moment. "Detective Goren's daughter." Willa turned to look at the baby. Hmm, spitting image. Alex ignored Willa and sat down to start feeding the baby.

"Just don't get anything on these dresses. We're not insured for baby spit up." Willa turned on her heel and click-clacked on out of there.

"Start bouncing her around and use one of the dresses as a bib." Carolyn smoothed the dress she was wearing. "It's a shame this dress is so damn perfect. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of my well earned cop money."

Alex giggled at the thought of Meredith projectile vomiting on Willa and her Chanel suit. She looked up and regarded Carolyn's dress. It was a stunning antique ivory color with lace running around the hem of the dress. There was a subtle v – neck front and a not so subtle v-neck back with the same lace décor. "Carolyn, that dress is amazing. I don't care if that woman is such a bitch – spend that cop money!" Carolyn made an indecisive face. "You know this is the one. Don't let her keep you from it."

"You're right." Carolyn turned in the mirror. "I love the back of it. All of our pictures will be from the back." She and Alex laughed and struggled to get Carolyn out of the dress. They walked up to the front counter with the dress. Carolyn whipped out her credit card and signed the slip. Willa said nothing the entire time. "You don't have to be so rude."

"You didn't have to arrest me."

"You didn't have to open your mouth in the first place."

"Okay, okay, stop it! Apologize to each other now." Alex rocked the baby in her stroller and waited. "And you can apologize to me for the spit up crack too." Alex waited.

"I'm sorry for being rude. To both of you." Willa took the credit slip back from Carolyn and handed her card back.

"I'm sorry for arresting you." Alex and Carolyn made their way out of the store.

"Good luck with him." Willa looked at Alex and then hurried back to the dressing room. Alex and Carolyn looked at each other.

"Wow. She has a heart. Who the hell knew?" Carolyn slung her dress over her shoulder as they made their way to One Police Plaza.

**_One Police Plaza…_**

"Goren, my office now." Deakins stuck his head out to get Bobby's attention. Bobby got up and walked in and sat down.

"All right. What's going on?" Deakins looked expectantly at Bobby.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Bobby looked at Deakins. He and Alex hadn't said anything about their decision to become a couple. Again, just the usual suspects were aware.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you and Eames are…let's just say Meredith will have a Mommy and Daddy who love each other." Deakins ran that sentence back over in his head. Oh, that sounded lame.

Bobby tried not to laugh. "Um, well, sir. It's true." Deakins inhaled and exhaled in defeat.

"Well, it's gotten to the top, this rumor. They want me to split you up." Deakins hazarded a glance at Bobby. Bobby nodded, understandingly.

"I understand. We discussed it."

"This is the line up…I really wish Eames was here to hear this. Okay, You and Logan. Eames is with Barek."

"Okay. I'll let her know, or would you like to tell her? And just one other thing – who started the rumor?"

"You know I'm not at liberty to discuss that, Detective." Bobby nodded. "I'll tell her when she comes in tomorrow. Where is she today anyway? She never uses her vacation days."

"Wedding dress shopping with Carolyn. The weddings in two months." Bobby got a message alert on his phone. Bobby smiled. Deakins knew it was from Eames. Man, was he in love with her. "She's actually down in the lobby with the baby now. It's time for my lunch. Carolyn's with her."

"Well, let's go. That kid is adorable – good job Goren." Bobby chuckled. They made their way down to the lobby where Alex and Carolyn waited. They noticed Deakins was with Bobby as he got off the elevator.

"Eames, Barek." Deakins patted Carolyn on the shoulder. "Congratulations! I just got the invite." Carolyn beamed.

"Thank you sir. And I'll look forward to seeing you there."

"While I have the two of you here, I'd like to tell you something very important."

Alex sighed and looked at Bobby. "We're being split up, aren't we?"

Deakins looked at Alex, shocked. "Uh, yeah. Goren and Logan. And you and Barek are being teamed up together."

"I figured as much." Alex pursed her lips and looked at Carolyn.

"How did you know it was coming?" Bobby looked at her curiously.

"It was an anonymous tip. That was how you found out? Right?" Alex looked at Deakins.

"Well…you're not supposed to know that. But yes, it did." Alex shook her head angrily. She turned back to Carolyn. "Willa." Carolyn's eyes went wide and Bobby's stomach dropped. "She knows you and Bobby, and I'll bet she put two and two together about him and I. That's what her comment was all about. What a bitch." Deakins looked at Alex in shock. She didn't swear. Alex started again. "The tip came in not too long ago, right?" Deakins nodded. "It was Willa getting back at you for arresting her." Carolyn turned a deep red shade. Bobby bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Deakins looked at Carolyn. "Is this true?" He shook his head. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. This arrangement is effective next Monday. So you've got a week to clean up your respective messes. I got them to give me at least that. Good day, detectives." Deakins gave a short wave and headed back up to the eleventh floor.

Alex was still fuming. Carolyn knew it. "Hey, chill out. You got me now, babe!" Alex glared at her, but couldn't help laughing at the goofy look Carolyn made. "Come on, let's get lunch." Bobby opened the doors for them and took the stroller from Alex as the walked down the street to the diner.

A/N: I just realized I totally didn't put Mike in this chapter. Sorry about that. I'm a bit wiped out right now. Stay tuned…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now…broke no money. Dick- synonymous with money.

A/N: I regret to inform this will be all over soon. Thanks for the reviews!

Two Months Later… 

"And I now pronounce you man and wife…blah, blah, blah. Then you turn and walk back down the aisle." The priest motioned for Carolyn and Lewis to do just that. "Then you're followed by your maid of honor and best man, followed by your attendants." Alex and Bobby linked arms and followed their friends back into the entrance of the church. Mike and Carolyn's cousin, Nina, her bridesmaid, followed suit. "We're done here! See you all at three tomorrow!" The priest grabbed his stuff and left.

Carolyn and Lewis looked at each other, the love shining in their eyes. Mike rolled his. "Gag me! Kidding, kidding." Carolyn's cousin Nina looked at Mike. "I agree with you. They'll be married in twelve hours and then we can have our lives back."

Carolyn punched her cousin in the arm. "I'm telling your mom!" Nina punched her back. "I'm telling yours." Everyone laughed.

"All right people!" Lewis yelled over the cacophony as more of their family and friends joined them in the entrance of the church. "We're going to the restaurant now, so we'll see you there!"

A Salt & Battery… 

Carolyn looked around the table, surveying her group. Bobby and Alex were holding the baby and chatting with her mother, Mike and Nina were getting awfully close and various friends and family were all enjoying themselves. Carolyn looked at Lewis. He looked back at her and squeezed her hand, smiling. The noise was deafening.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Carolyn stood up and waved her arms to get everyone's attention in addition to her yelling. Everyone quieted down and looked at Carolyn and Lewis. "Look, we just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being able to come tonight, as well as tomorrow night. I want to thank Alex for helping Lewis and I plan this – if you ever retire, there's an idea for you!" Everyone laughed and Bobby winked at Alex over the baby's head. "And Bobby!" It was Bobby's turn to blush. "He's you're best friend! If it weren't for you, we'd never be here!" Lewis went over and gave Bobby a hug. "And my partner, Mike. Thank you for your continued support and for helping out with Meredith so I could steal her mommy away." Mike raised a glass to Carolyn. Lewis spoke, "Thanks you guys, so, so much. And we'll see you tomorrow!"

Bridal Room… 

"Alex! Where are my fucking shoes!" Carolyn was a nervous wreck. She had already snapped at Alex a million times today, each time for something more insipid than the first infraction. Alex had already learned to keep her mouth shut. It was Carolyn's day and she wasn't doing it on purpose. Just handing the baby to her was enough to keep her quiet, but now she had her wedding gown on. Resume screaming at Alex. "Alex!"

"Carolyn," Alex grabbed her chin and got up in her face, "if you don't stop screaming my name, the guys will think something is up. Now shut up. Here are your shoes. And don't think for a second I don't love you, kid." Alex let Carolyn's chin go. Carolyn rubbed it and scowled.

"I'm sorry, the guys will think what's up?"

Alex smirked. "Think about it." Carolyn snorted. "Dirty minds think alike." Alex fluffed out Carolyn's veil. "God, this is a gorgeous dress." There was a knock on the door. Nina walked in, Mike behind her. "Get out Mike!" Alex screamed at him. Mike averted his eyes and left.

"Where's my dress?" Nina asked Alex.

"It's in the closet." Alex turned to Carolyn to get her to zip hers up. "Thanks for letting us pick our own dresses." Alex had on a knee length black strapless dress and heels to match. Nina had a similar style but in hot pink.

"It was the least I could do. I know we have enough taffeta nightmares between us, so I thought why not go for something you can wear again. I just hope you'll return the courtesy." Carolyn realized what she had said and turned away from Alex to preoccupy herself with mascara application. Alex looked at her suspiciously but kept her mouth shut. There was another knock on the door. Alex zipped up Nina and opened the door a crack. Bobby.

"What? You're not supposed to see us yet."

"We're ready when you are. The priest is getting antsy; we were supposed to start 3 minutes ago."

"We'll be right out." Alex shut the door and went to adjust the headband on Meredith's head. "It's show time folks!"

Down The Aisle… 

The music started and Alex turned around the Carolyn to give her a quick hug. Nina went down first. Alex followed close behind, the baby on her hip. Bobby grinned when he saw her. Alex blushed and took her spot next to Nina. The pianist started playing the bridal march and down the aisle came Carolyn. Nina poked Alex in the back. "She's wearing waterproof, right?" Alex snorted and nodded without turning around. Alex looked at Bobby. He looked good in a tuxedo. He felt her looking at him and smiled. Alex took Carolyn's bouquet. The show began. They all knelt or the opening prayer and before Alex knew it, it was time for her reading. Alex handed the baby to Nina and stepped up to the podium.

"Carolyn asked me to do this reading for the wedding. And I happily obliged." Alex took a deep breath and began.

"His hello was the end of her endings  
Her laugh was their first step down the aisle  
His hand would be hers to hold forever  
His forever was as simple as her smile  
He said she was what was missing  
She said instantly she knew  
She was a question to be answered  
And his answer was "I do"."

Alex glanced up, having gotten choked up reading that herself. She snuck a glance at Bobby. He looked at her proudly, eyes glistening. Even Mike was holding it in. Alex looked at Carolyn and mouthed congratulations to her. Carolyn smiled and pulled a tissue from her bosom.

It was time for the vows. Carolyn and Lewis had written their own. The priest motioned for the rings from Bobby, and before anyone knew it…

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lewis obliged. And just like in the rehearsal they followed each other back down the aisle. Bobby met Alex in the middle and took Meredith from her and linked arms.

Loft 11… 

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Lewis and Carolyn were in their own little world. Alex had left to take the baby to her apartment, where her mother was going to take care of her. Alex got back to the reception to find Lewis, Mike and Bobby all huddled in a corner with Deakins. She tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. He whirled around and everyone started acting nonchalant. Keyword – acting.

"Anybody mind if I steal Bobby for a dance?"

"No, Eames, that's just fine." Deakins turned to Bobby. "We'll talk later. Bobby nodded and took Alex's hand and led her out to the dance floor. "Moon River" started playing. Nina was dragging out Mike to the dance floor. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"He's totally loving this." Alex turned her head back around to look up at Bobby. He was smiling at her.

"Allow me to get cutesy for a minute?" Alex pretended to look annoyed.

"God, if you must!"

Bobby pulled Alex closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Alex looked back up to him as he pulled his head away. "I love you too, Bobby Goren." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Good." They both laughed and continued dancing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer – So not freakin' mine!

A/N: Poeticpunk777, Lallyb1743, The Confused One, Caia, Boohoo650, Underarrest39, SecretPhoenix679, Sw33tangelgrl, Ladybrin, Norla, Stephbunny, Zephyrs, Gerfan, and ElizaJane – Thank you guys for reviewing and sticking with me until the end! You guys are great! If anyone wants a good story to read, check out "Storms of the Soul" by InfinityStar…unless you already have, then you know what an awesome story it is. Thanks again, and peace out!

The reception was over. People began leaving shortly after Carolyn and Lewis left for their honeymoon. There was much speculation about where they were going but Alex and Bobby knew the truth – nowhere. They were spending a week in the Buckingham Hotel doing nothing but relaxing and enjoying themselves.

"I don't understand why they don't want to go anywhere. They live in Manhattan," Bobby was driving around, Alex wondering where they were going.

"Well, they just want some time to themselves before everything gets hectic." Alex smiled to herself.

"Before what gets hectic?"

"Their lives. You know she's pregnant, right?"

"She's pregnant? How do you know?"

"Because we split the package." Alex looked at Bobby. He was concentrating on the road. It had started raining on the way home. Bobby looked over at Alex.

"You split the package?"

"Yeah, we went in halvsies on one." They had arrived home. They sat in the car for a moment. "Why do you think I wasn't drinking at the wedding?"

Bobby looked at her and all of a sudden leaned over and hugged her. "Seriously?" Alex nodded, a huge smile spreading across her face. "I love you so much!" He kissed her hard, his hands in her hair. Alex melted into him. "Want to go upstairs?" They got out of the car and walked to the elevator in Alex's building. Alex's mom was sleeping on the couch when they walked in.

"Alexandra, honey. Hi, Robert." She greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek. "She's been asleep for a while. So…anything good happen?" Alex's mom looked up at Bobby expectantly while Alex hung up their coats. Bobby shook his head. Alex walked back over to them and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder best she could. He slipped an arm around her. Alex's mom cut a look at Bobby, which Alex missed.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember, Sunday at seven, all right?"

"That's good mom. Drive safe." Alex and Bobby kissed her mom goodbye. The second the door was shut Bobby swept Alex up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They made love for a long time. It was nearly daylight by the time they stopped for a break. Bobby looked over at Alex.

"I'm going to get Meredith. She's babbling in there to herself." Alex heard Bobby get up to go get their daughter. God, she loved him. What had taken her so long to realize what an amazing man he was? She shut her eyes and smiled.

"Ma! Ma! Ma! Mmmm, AH!" Bobby came in holding Meredith on his hip. She was holding something in her hand.

"What does she have in her hand?" Alex sat up to take Meredith from Bobby. Meredith dropped what was in her hands on the blanket and, with Alex's support, stood up and bounced up and down. Alex smiled as Bobby took Meredith back. Alex picked up what the baby had had in her hands. It was a small purple box. Alex snuck a look at Bobby, who was pretending not to pay attention to her and was engrossed in a game of peek-a-boo. Alex opened it. A small square cut diamond in a platinum setting. She took it out of the box and looked at him. "Carolyn picked this out, didn't she?"

Bobby looked up at her and smiled. "She may have had a hand in it, yes." He took the ring out of her hands and Meredith crawled over to her mother. "Alexandra Eames, will you marry me?"

"MAH!" Meredith slapped Alex's leg. Bobby and Alex burst out laughing.

"Yes, Bobby. I will." He slipped the ring on Alex's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and played with the baby for a minute. Alex turned to Bobby.

"Thank God for that letter, huh?"


End file.
